Un cerezo para mi
by sandy hyuga
Summary: La vida de Sakura Haruno dio un giro radical a raíz de un accidente que activo una antigua marca, con habilidades especiales de percepción extrasensorial se convierte en instrumento para evitar la total destrucción del legado uchiha a raíz de una vieja deuda de sangre que comenzó a ser cobrada, verdades sobre un pasado oscuro serán revelados. CAP 5 UP!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que les guste mi historia**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

**Esta historia es un universo paralelo a la historia original, en un principio no se cuantos capítulos son, depende de la aceptación de la historia y de acuerdo a sus comentarios y sugerencias, me las pueden escribir, sin más a leer.**

**UN CEREZO PARA MÍ**

**BY SANDY HYUGA**

**PROLOGO:**

* * *

_**Y en la profunda oscuridad permanecí largo tiempo atónita y temerosa... soñando sueños que ningún mortal se haya atrevido a soñar jamás... (Edgar Allan Poe)**_

* * *

**Konoha 11 de septiembre de 1999**

Una elegante camioneta negra se detuvo en el parqueadero que daba a un antiguo edificio pequeño e iluminado desde el interior. Era más de medianoche y el edificio estaba oficialmente cerrado; Antes de que el polvo de la calle se asentara, una mujer castaña bajo del vehículo. Era alta, tenia un vestido elegante, largo de un tono azul profundo, que abrazaba su delgado cuerpo perfectamente, acentuando su figura, de mirada profunda y fría, manipuladora y cruel, caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo, sus zapatos resonaban, una luz suave y débil proveniente de lo que debía ser una chimenea tocaba las ventanas, el frió se hacia presente con fuerza por delante de los estrechos y sucios patios hasta encontrar una puerta negra finamente pulida, con los nudillos de su mano izquierda llamó una vez, la puerta crujió y se dispuso a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — Vine en cuanto pude – dijo mientras tomaba asiento, sin levantar la voz, encendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada.

—No se preocupe, ya es tiempo- una figura en medio de la oficina en penumbras no se distinguía sus facciones, sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, su voz gruesa, demandante y a la vez espeluznante, se escuchó fuerte y clara.

A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco. — Oh, tengo mis dudas, Tengo miedo - respondió la mujer desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, segura que a partir de este instante su vida cambiaría para siempre.

—Son ellos los que deberían tener miedo, haz que esto llegue a manos de Fugaku Uchiha - zanjó bruscamente su interlocutor con expresión inescrutable haciéndole entrega de una carpeta con unos papeles. — Es su nueva hoja de vida, cuando la vea Fugaku no va a resistir la tentación de contratarla.- le lanzó una sonrisa lenta e inquisidora.

—¿Akame? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño notablemente disgustada con su nueva identidad. Arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, dándole la espalda y caminando elegantemente de un lado a otro, se consoló sabiendo que era necesario para el plan y que esa era una identidad cuidadosamente seleccionada.

—En honor a tu madre después de lo que le hiciste, es una completa paradoja- finalizo con una risa que a muchos les hubiera dado escalofríos. Divertido con aquellos sádicos recuerdos.

—No le hice nada que no mereciera – escupió la respuesta con odio y desdén mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Ahora lo que importa es que debes entrar a la casa Uchiha y cumplir con las órdenes que le he dado, eres astuta e inteligente...digna para esta misión.- afirmó

—Casarme con Fugaku Uchiha…

—Pero antes debes eliminar o silenciar de alguna forma a Jiang Haruno – interrumpió abiertamente. Le tendió una pequeña medalla con una joya en el centro que lanzaba misteriosos destellos verdes.—Métalo en su bolsillo. Presione la joya verde cada vez que hable con él, eso bloqueara sus poderes, es lo único con lo cual puedo ayudarle puesto que desconozco el alcance de los mismos.- finalizado la explicación.

— No entiendo porque debo ocuparme de él ¿Su poder es efectivo? –preguntó señalando la medalla en su mano, claramente desconcertada por el nuevo problema en su misión y examinando curiosa esa medalla, la guardo inmediatamente.

—Cuando se activa, esta diseñado para bloquear, ignoro realmente durante cuanto tiempo, yo nunca lo he probado. Le aclaro que él es la única persona viva que sabe de mi existencia, sus poderes pueden ser realmente un obstáculo, su misión es proteger a los Uchiha por eso es muy importante bloquearlo o eliminarlo, todo lo que importa es alcanzar nuestro objetivo ¿Queda claro?

Ella asintió. — Perfectamente Una vez eliminado debo de casarme con Fugaku Uchiha, arruinarlo y quedarme con la empresa de la familia, obtener el acceso al tesoro Uchiha ¿no es así? - pregunta analizando las posibilidades para armar un plan.

—El ahora tiene un punto débil su hija Sakura Haruno lo que haga con esa información es ahora su problema.- finaliza colocando sus brazos en una pose pensativa — No hay que perder tiempo hay que desarmar al guardián- así levantándose del escritorio donde se hallaba se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su biblioteca privada.

**Mansión Uchiha 16 de noviembre del 2000**

Una adolescente de aproximadamente 14 años se encontraba cabalgando un hermoso caballo negro, ella ayudaba a su padre quien era el encargado de entrenar a todos los ejemplares de la familia Uchiha, aparte de dirigir la mansión y cuidar de todos miembros de la familia.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – gritaba un joven rubio de ojos azules mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. —¡Ya llegaron! – tomando un poco de aire pero la emoción que lo embarga no permite que se esté quieto.

—Llegaron quienes- dice la joven tratando inútilmente de no reírse mientras lo ve dando vueltas alrededor de ella, con una mirada tierna acaricia al hermoso animal, elegante e imponente, un sangre pura.

—Los de la primera comunión del joven Sasuke, si vieras todo lo que hay, está el camión descargando todo en este instante- finaliza con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que a su amiga le emocionaría también la noticia. Con un brillo en sus ojos y sin esperar la agarra de la mano mientras salen corriendo juntos.

—¡Espera nos toca por el establo! Por la entrada principal nos meteremos en problemas- grita la joven mientras corre y en un movimiento inesperado desviando la ruta.

Acercándose a la mansión, los dos observan a una mujer castaña dirigiendo los empleados para que organicen todo lo de la primera comunión, se ven las mesas y las sillas decoradas en hermosos tonos verdes y plateados. Su mirada fría de quién oculta muchos misterios pero también de quien lleva muerte y destrucción, su sola presencia se convierte en algo asfixiante. —Mira es la bruja- dice Sakura enseñándosela a su amigo.

—¿la que?

—La bruja, así le dice mi papá dice que es de cuidado, no permitas que te vea, cada vez que se acerca mi padre se pone enfermo -afirma entrando a la mansión en búsqueda de sasuke y su padre.

Akame después de haber dejado ordenado lo de la ceremonia caminaba despreocupada hacia el despacho del señor Uchiha, sentada cómodamente marca un numero telefónico, los segundos pasan mientras al otro lado de la linea por fin contestan. Itachi Uchiha, hijo mayor de Fugaku se escabulle lentamente hacia la habitación de sus padres, tratando de escuchar la conversación que está teniendo Akame por teléfono. Esa mujer le da mala espina desde que llegó ha notado como su guardián le ha afectado la cercanía de ella y como desde que ella llego los problemas entre sus padres se incremento, ella los hace discutir y su padre no se da cuenta cuan mala es ella. Necesita saber que planea, por eso se decidió a seguirla y ahora mismo lo que escuchó lo dejo en un estado de shock.

—Encontré una forma de eliminar o al menos neutralizar al sirviente ¿Qué sigue ahora?- pregunto Akame susurrando por la línea telefónica, la expresión en su rostro era de concentración y ansiedad.

—La mujer Mikoto tiene que desaparecer, salga de ella, es un estorbo- afirmó una voz gruesa al otro lado de la línea.

—Usted quiere que yo…

—Quiero que usted se case con Fugaku para eso lo necesitamos viudo ¿está claro?- explica cortante.

—Clarísimo – finalizando la llamada y saliendo rápidamente del despacho al mismo tiempo que Itachi se quedó petrificado aun con la mano en el teléfono, _oh por Dios esa mujer va a matar a mi madre y posiblemente a Jiang también. _Se le heló la nuca. El frío le recorrió la columna y lo paralizó momentáneamente.

—Joven itachi ¿qué está haciendo?

Sobresaltado el joven voltea mirar dándose cuenta que es su Mayordomo y amigo Jiang Haruno, el ha sido como un padre para él. La mirada recriminadora hace que chasquee molesto.

—Me asustaste por un momento, ya sé lo que vas a decir Jiang pero tal parece que soy el único en esta casa que se da cuenta que esa mujer es una serpiente – exclama molesto necesitaba pruebas y no podía hallarlas, su padre jamas le creería lo que acaba de escuchar. Colgó el teléfono de manera brusca.

—No eres el único joven Itachi pero hacer lo que estás haciendo, con tus rebeldías no van a ayudar en nada, hay que ser más inteligentes... inteligentes y astutos - exclamó Jiang tenia un mal presentimiento desde que esa mujer llego a la mansión, pero nada podía hacer, sus poderes se encuentran bloqueados por esa extraña joya que carga, la vio un dia y desde ese día no ha descansado tratando de buscar alguna solución pero parece que su poder radica en el mal y eso es algo que el no tiene la fuerza para combatir, no era su misión, estaba atado , con su habilidad había visto el futuro... uno tan tangible que sabía con certeza que nada podía hacer ya para cambiarlo y su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de miedo y angustia, su hija... su pobre hija.

—Entonces porque esa mujer se vuela sin que nadie diga nada para hablar por teléfono, solo lo hace cuando mi padre no está cerca, ella oculta algo y lo sabes ¿verdad?- le dijo con movimientos impacientes. Era todavía un adolescente que sentía que la situación sobrepasaba sus alcances.

—Sea lo que sea... esta no es la forma para averiguarlo, además su madre se encuentra furiosa porque dejaste a Sasuke solo sin terminar de arreglarse, sabes que esta muy delicada de salud.- sonrió y supuso por la cara que había puesto, sabia lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé iré con ella y encontrare la forma de descubrir la verdad para sacar a esa serpiente de esta casa- soltó aire en silencio intentando que su presión sanguínea volviera a la normalidad y saliendo de la habitación escuchó atentamente las últimas palabras de Jiang.

—Tenga mucho cuidado joven, ella parece ser solo un peón en este juego de ajedrez, es de cuidado- finalizó dando por terminada la charla volvió a sus labores, arreglando todo para aquella reunión.

* * *

Jiang Haruno de hermosos ojos verdes, ayudaba a las empleadas a organizar todo para la fiesta, se consideraba una persona amable que siempre sonríe y trata bien a todos, tiene el respeto del dueño de la casa, su mano derecha y guardián de tan antigua familia. Sonrió cuando vio a lo lejos a su hija correr hacia a él y a su amigo naruto a quien también consideraba un hijo.

—Papá es verdad que va a haber fiesta con orquesta y todo, ¿te ayudo en algo?- dice Sakura dándole un gran abrazo y un beso. Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, a la única familia que el ha conocido. Los niños curiosos se acercaron a arreglar las flores, Jiang no alcanzó a emitir una respuesta cuando un gritó los asusto.

—¡ustedes dos dejen eso quieto! –grito la bruja entrando furiosamente a la mansión, sus ojos como puñales fulminaban a los dos niños deseándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa. — se largan de la mansión ya.- indicándoles la salida en una postura que no admitía replicas.

—¡Quieta Sakura! – exclamo furioso el hombre la mesa vibro con la potencia del grito, se quedo mirándola fijamente tratando de intimidarla, sus pasos suaves pero firmes atravesaron la sala en dos segundos — Para creerse tan inteligente parece que no le ha quedado claro, yo llevo 20 años al servicio de la familia Uchiha, el que da las órdenes en la mansión mientras el señor no esté soy yo y no voy a permitir que una aparecida como usted le grite a mi hija de esa forma.

—Usted no es nada más que un sirviente - cogiendo un florero en la mano, al pasar pocos segundos el florero exploto, asustada retrocedió dándose cuenta que enfrentándolo era un arma de doble filo — Aproveche porque esto no le va a durar mucho tiempo- afirmo de tal manera que solo él, la pudo escuchar. Akame no sabía si la actitud dominante del guardián la impresionaba o la irritaba. Había esperado que con el poder otorgado con la medalla lo encontraría sumido en la desesperación. Como mínimo, esperaba provocarlo para que recurriera a la violencia, cualquier excusa servía para sacarlo del juego. Fulminándolo con la mirada salió sin mirar atrás.

Jiang se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde su hija lo esperaba.

—Papa yo no hice nada malo – una llorosa Sakura se acerco hasta el temiendo una represalia de su padre.

—Yo se Sakura... yo lo se - afirmó acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de su hija.

* * *

Una camioneta roja se acercaba a la entrada principal de la mansión, Akame vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda negra corta ajustada a su cuerpo, se quedo de pie mientras el hombre bajaba y caminaba hacia ella. Su mascara perfectamente ensayada de mujer noble y servicial, con la cual se gano la confianza absoluta del jefe de la casa, sonrió nuevamente dándole la bienvenida.

—Buenos días Akame ¿está todo listo?

—Sí señor, esta todo como se dispuso incluso ordene un poco más de whisky, sé que es su favorito- dijo en tono condescendiente, moviendo sutilmente sus caderas. Todo calculado.

—Le agradezco que haya pensado en todo, dígame ¿mi esposa en donde esta?

—En la habitación principal terminando de arreglar al niño Sasuke- frunciendo el ceño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues eran molestias que sobran en su plan. Se agotaba la paciencia para que el plan avanzara.

—Comunícame con Jiang necesito que se encargue de unas cosas- ordeno

—Señor si quiere lo puedo ayudar yo, le he demostrado que puede confiar en mí- intentando que olvidara la idea de seguir involucrando a ese sirviente.

—Tienes razón has demostrado ser muy eficiente necesito que contactes a la sucursal de suna y averigües que problema es el que hay, es posible que necesite que Jiang se traslade hacia allá.

—Entendido señor ¿algo más?- replicó Akame, sin ningun atisbo de entusiasmo en su voz; sabia que revelar su alegría seria fatal.

—No, Perfecto nos vemos en la ceremonia- se despidió y caminando a paso elegante se fue a la habitación principal.

—Señor si me permite quisiera hacerle una sugerencia con respecto a Sakura – dijo antes que se alejara

—Está bien después de la ceremonia conversamos.

* * *

Se encontraban dos adolescentes caminando rumbo al pueblo mientras contaban monedas, al finalizar salieron corriendo, fatigados llegaron a una fabrica observaban atentos como el hombre fundía el hierro y con el martillo le daba forma.

—Mira Sakura ya esta, esta medalla le va a dar suerte a todo aquel que se la ponga

— ¿y por qué? – pregunto mientras recibía la medalla en su mano, sus ojos brillaban con verla y su corazón saltaba de emoción.

—Porque está hecha de la herradura de un caballo que el fundirse en forma de un cerezo le da suerte para toda la vida, además viene con un poder ancestral que brinda protección contra el mal, tu padre hace mucho tiempo me dio esta herradura.

—Ohhh Sakura déjame ponérmela- exclamo emocionado el pequeño rubio, saltando intentando quitársela.

—Como se te ocurre estás loco- dijo alejándola de su alcance

—¿es para alguien especial?- pregunto el hombre con suma curiosidad.

—Es para mi papá – respondió rápidamente y dándole las gracias se fue rumbo a la mansión nuevamente.

—No ves que es para él, hay naruto como se te ocurre que voy a dejar que te la pongas, le vas a gastar la buena suerte- regaño Sakura.

—¿Por qué le mandaste a escribir eso Sakura?- pregunto observando con curiosidad aquel cerezo de hierro.

—¿S y S? por Sakura y Sasuke – afirmo mientras se sonrojaba y se la ponía en el cuello.

—¿y como se la vas a entregar?- cuestiono naruto cruzando los brazos molesto porque ella se puso la medalla.

—Ves ese cerezo puesto en aquel árbol, es la señal que usamos para ponernos citas en el establo, así el sabe que lo voy a esperar ahí.- dijo con una expresión y brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

* * *

_No veo la hora de deshacerme de Jiang, aunque sacarlo de la mansión va a ser muy fácil haré que se quede en suna para siempre o al menos mientras yo me quedo con el poder suficiente para aislarlo - _pensó poniendo en marcha su plan tenía que lograr alejar a la mocosa y usarla como arma contra Jiang. Le hubiera gustado matarlo de una vez ella misma, pero su desconfianza se lo impidió. No podía comprobar si quedaban rastros de la protección que la medalla le otorgaba en su cuerpo. Si según se rumoreaba, el punto en el que la joya alcanzaba su nivel máximo de protección se volvía muy sensible, un solo roce que sobrepasara su poder podía matarla. Había trabajado demasiado duro como para cometer un error a estas alturas de la partida.

Reprimiendo su pesar, intento indisponer a su jefe contra él pero realmente la confianza ciega que demostró hizo que Fugaku se pusiera a la defensiva con ella, cosa que no le convenía en absoluto. —_Es un hombre fiel a la familia jamas lo pondría en duda, su familia ha sido trabajadora nuestra desde los tiempos de mi abuelo Madara Uchiha. _Dijo él un día en una de sus muchas conversaciones y para ganar la confianza de aquel hombre, afirmó que ella intentaría ser tan confiable como él. Como si ella pudiera igualarse a un vil sirviente.

Ella sabia que la mejor forma de mantener controlado al guardián era por medio de la mocosa, solicito la reunión en el despacho de fugaku y haciendo uso de la bondad y lealtad de él con el sirviente le dijo — A la niña le hace falta educación, tal vez si usted le da la oportunidad de estudiar lejos de aquí, pues hace una gran obra de caridad, está en plena adolescencia ¿qué futuro le espera? Solamente casarse con algún peón de la hacienda- exclamo Akame intentando persuadirlo. Le costo varias horas y días enteros de charlas pero al final lo consiguió.

—Tendré que hablar con Jiang es un internado excelente desde luego – finalizo Fugaku habiendo tomado ya la decisión.

* * *

Al finalizar la ceremonia de comunión un adolescente intentaba escabullirse de tan aburrida reunión, vio en aquel árbol la señal, su flor favorita que estaría esperándolo en el establo. Con ayuda de su hermano por fin se escapo encontrando a Sakura sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mira Sasuke este es tu regalo, felicidades por tu primera comunión- y lo abrazo, le entrego la medalla. observabandolo detenidamente tenia el pelo y los ojos negros y una sonrisa sensual que no auguraba otra cosa que problemas, pero se había convencido de que no todos los líos eran para mal.

—De donde la sacaste Sakura – pregunto con la típica mirada arrogante

—Me la hicieron en el pueblo, claro que piensan que es para mi padre, no para ti – soltando una pequeña risa traviesa. le dábamos la bienvenida a dos meses de vacaciones de sol, caminatas y un montón de tiempo que íbamos a pasar juntos.

—¿S y S? y dices que el arrogante soy yo –sonrió abrazándola, sentándose junto a ella y poniéndose en su cadera de oro la medalla de hierro.

—Sakura y Sasuke para que nunca me olvides y me tengas siempre cerca en tu corazón – se acerco poniéndole una mano en el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos. Vi como me estudiaba un momento y luego se llevaba las manos a la nunca desabrochándose otra cadena de plata que llevaba desde el día que lo conocí.

—Bueno entonces yo también te daré algo…- y sacando una medalla en forma de abanico, se la puso en el collar que ella tenía puesto. El metal se posó sobre la piel de ella. —Este es el símbolo de la familia significa que formas parte, atrás esta mi nombre significa que eres mía por siempre- respondió posesivamente y acercándose lentamente le dio un beso de forma tierna, el primer beso de ambos.

Ella la toco con delicadeza, consciente de su importancia, se miraron brevemente. —prométeme que lo conservarás. Prométeme que nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. -dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada, sin dejar que él la apartara. Él asintió de un modo apenas perceptible.

* * *

Esa misma semana Fugaku arreglaba unos papeles en su despacho, recibió unos documentos de Suna que requerían de su total atención, por sugerencia de Akame había decidido enviar a Jiang a que le ayudara allá, es su hombre de mayor confianza, lo que le pareció una idea brillante, quedaba el asunto de hablar con el sobre su hija.

—Jiang los gastos del internado, lo que es pensión, libros, matricula, ropa todo eso ira por cuenta de la familia Uchiha hasta que termine la secundaria posiblemente si ella quiere una profesional bueno ya veremos.

—Pues que le digo Don Fugaku con mi esposa fue nuestro sueño que mi pequeña tuviera la mejor educación pero un internado es algo extremo, me parte el alma.- observando con cariño la foto de su difunta esposa. Le habían comunicado su traslado a Suna pensó que su hija se iría con él.

—Un internado forma Jiang sabes que aquí no tiene un futuro, lo máximo que podrá aspirar será ser empleada de la empresa familiar y lo sabes, en Suna por otro lado en esta temporada no hay colegios disponibles y tu no tendrás tiempo de ocuparte de ella puesto que estarás en la empresa, así no te preocuparas por su seguridad, recibirá la mejor atención y educación. - finalizó seriamente.

—Ella también tiene un deber Fugaku, es ser la de guardiana del legado, lo sabes entonces… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué usted me está ofreciendo esto?

—Bueno el legado uchiha como dices solo se activa si la familia está en riesgo de desaparecer, desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha, no se ha conocido ni el heredero ni el guardián, Ni tu ni yo hemos sido llamados, los muchachos crecen Sasuke también tiene un deber nació con la marca y al igual que tu hija llegara un momento en el que deben ejercerlo o darlo como herencia, si llega activarse la marca correrán un gran riesgo pero mientras eso llega y espero que nunca llegue quiero que tengan la mejor formación, ese internado para niñas es lo mejor podrá prepararse, piénsalo Jiang.

—Está bien entonces Sakura se irá al internado- exclamo con profunda tristeza, supo entonces que eso era tan solo el principio, la rueda del destino empezaba a girar y tal como el lo había visto las consecuencias serian desastrosas.

* * *

Varios días después Akame se introdujo a la habitación de itachi dejando muestras de drogas y con una sonrisa malvada fue a hablar con Mikoto.

Mikoto se entero que su hijo mayor estaba consumiendo drogas y con la ira brotando en su interior entró a la habitación revisando cada parte, desordenando todo con si un huracán hubiera pasado ahí, encontró las pastillas en los últimos cajones de una mesa cerca a la cama, con un gran grito se derrumbo en el piso, llorando amargamente su frustración pensando lo mala madre que pudo ser para que su hijo se desviara del camino.

Itachi se encontraba entrando a la casa cuando escucho gritar a su madre, sin pensarlo se fue corriendo y la encontró en su cuarto llorando desconsolada, se acerco pero ella se alejo de él. Desconcertado y sin entender el comportamiento de su madre dio unos pasos hacia atrás, vio como ella inmediatamente se puso de pie y con una mirada fría que nunca antes le había dirigido a el le preguntó —¿Qué significa esto itachi?- mostrando la bolsa con las drogas, comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

—Eso no es mío mamá tienes que creerme- respondió alterado, entendiendo por fin el porque de la reacción de ella y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del plan de Akame, fue pretencioso y descuidado.

—Eres un mentiroso, ya veo de donde viene ese comportamiento tuyo- salió rumbo a su cuarto, azotando la puerta que produjo un ruido que estremeció los vidrios de las ventanas. Mikoto furiosa por su descubrimiento llamo inmediatamente a fugaku, se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando desesperadamente el oxigeno, se lo coloco, le costaba respirar. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó se acostó cómodamente, pensando que apenas llegara su esposo, hablaría seriamente con él.

Akame que la vigilaba se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto, la excusa por sus alterados nervios y su estado de salud delicado seria la causa de muerte, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, entro y sin hacer ruido cogió una almohada y la puso en su cara ahogándola.

Mikoto despertó bruscamente, antes de poder hacer algo se quedó sin aliento, trató de gritar pero la almohada le apretaba el cuello, pataleó, su cabeza golpeó contra algo sólido y se le nubló la vista pero fue inútil: Akame era demasiado fuerte. Trató de apretar el botón de alarma, pero no lo logró. Ella le impedía respirar. Vio luces de colores y fue como si una enorme piedra le aplastara el pecho. Lucho por varios minutos más pero su vida había llegado a su fin, y con una sonrisa en el rostro Akame salió de la habitación.

Itachi una hora después decidió ir a la habitación de su madre, consideraba el tiempo justo para que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharlo, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, quería que supiera que él no era el malo, si no una serpiente que se metió en su familia a inyectar su veneno, toco varias veces pero nadie contesto, abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cama, sentándose junto a ella y cogiéndole la mano, en ese instante se dio cuenta cuan fría se encontraba, asustado le tomo los signos vitales y lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que su amada madre estaba muerta, justo ahí su padre y su peor enemiga gritó.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste itachi!?- una sobresaltada Akame ingreso a la habitación dando realmente un escándalo, le toco el pulso a Mikoto.

Itachi estaba confundido tenía una cara de pánico y terror, de nuevo el no hizo nada que ¿paso?

— ¿¡Qué hiciste!?- fue lo ultimo que el escucho ese día.

* * *

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS….

— ¿Quien es la paciente? - preguntó una mujer rubia con dos coletas, ojos color miel, de aspecto imponente, acercándose rápidamente a la camilla de la ambulancia.

— Adolescente, de 19 a 20 años, no tenemos identificación, sobreviviente del accidente presenta golpe en la cabeza, tiene una herida en el abdomen con abundante hemorragia, inconsciente sin respuestas a estímulos, tiene alrededor de 15 minutos que su frecuencia cardíaca ha ido en descenso al igual que la saturación (nivel de oxigeno), iniciamos maniobras de reanimación básica durante el traslado —explicó una mujer de cabello y ojos negros.

La mujer se acercó a la paciente y revisó el pulso- ¡Activen código azul! llevémosla rápido a la sala de reanimación. — Ingresaron prácticamente corriendo por toda la sala de urgencias en medio del caos, los gritos y el llanto. La alarma se escucho por toda la sala, familiares y pacientes se sobresaltaron, en ese instante miradas curiosas y preocupadas observaban la camilla con pena, médicos y enfermeras se dirigieron a la sala respondiendo el llamado, entraron la camilla, unas enfermeras colocaban suero, aplicaban medicamentos, otras colocaban gasas tratando de controlar la hemorragia mientras la doctora realizaba masaje cardíaco, otros doctores colocaron oxigeno, así los minutos pasaban.

— ¡Administren adrenalina! -ordenó la doctora quien sin detener el masaje seguía luchando por salvarla.

—No responde, la paciente esta fibrilando — una de las enfermeras aviso, la doctora rápidamente dirigió la mirada al monitor analizando la frecuencia cardíaca.

— ¡preparen el desfibrilador! ¡Ya! ¡La estamos perdiendo! - una de las enfermeras acerco el equipo pasándoselo a la doctora.

— ¡carguen! - acercó las dos paletas al pecho de la paciente y dando un segundo de tiempo para que se alejaran de ella, soltó una descarga eléctrica que hizo saltar el cuerpo de la adolescente, observo rápidamente el monitor...no habían cambios.

— ¡carguen nuevamente! - una segunda descarga eléctrica fue aplicada, una luz intensa provino de un tatuaje en su muñeca que lo cegó momentáneamente, mientras todos contenían el aliento, se escucho un lento pip, pip, pip proveniente del monitor.

—Frecuencia cardíaca estable- aviso la enfermera, apenas articulo aun asombrada con aquel extraño resplandor.

—prepárenla para cirugía hay que detener esa hemorragia...

Finalizada la noche una rubia de dos coletas, caminaba sin ganas hacia la cafetería, fue un turno realmente agotador, dando un largo suspiro se acerco exhausta a la silla, mientras pensaba en aquella jovencita, lograron estabilizarla lo suficiente para trasladarla al quirófano, después de 6 horas donde tuvieron que realizar reconstrucción de varios órganos, la trasladaron a la unidad de cuidado intensivo, ahora todo dependía de ella, le preocupaba bastante. Vio a la doctora de la ambulancia, se veía cansada y fastidiada, eran pocos los sobrevivientes de aquel accidente que lograron llegar al hospital. Lamentablemente el lugar del accidente era de un difícil acceso por ese motivo la ayuda llego demasiado tarde.

Tsunade Senju, Doctora exitosa y de gran prestigio, es la jefa encargada del área de urgencias y cirugía, está en proceso de volverse directora del hospital, tiene actualmente cuarenta y un años. Se había casado pero hace menos de tres años enviudo desde entonces adquirió el habito de tomar y fumar, nunca pudo tener hijos, la ropa que vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada demostrando una apariencia joven y destacada.

La mujer de ojos negros abordo la mesa y se acomodo tranquilamente. Todos los días en lo posible, ellas dos se reunían después de turno para charlar cosas de chicas, comentar experiencias y cosas curiosas que les sucedieron a lo largo del día o la noche, daba igual siendo médicos se trabaja a cualquier hora.

Shizune fue aprendiz de Tsunade desde que inicio su carrera, Doctora con un alto prestigio especialista en traumatología, es la encargada de toda la red de ambulancias tiene veinticuatro años, es alta, esbelta y posee una gracia que atrae la mirada de todos los hombres.

— Menudo turno _¿_Ya desayunaste? muero de hambre. — dijo la medico mientras daba gracias a Dios porque había terminado, no tuvo un mísero minuto de descanso, imaginando que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones era mejor asegurarse que se alimentara bien, es como una hija para ella.

— No — murmuró mientras se dedicaba a tratar de calmar la inminente migraña que iba a darle, dando suaves masajes en sus sienes.

— Vamos, yo te invito — dijo la rubia, girando su cabeza y alzando el brazo para realizar el pedido.

El silencio era tranquilo, sin embargo un ambiente de desolación y tristeza inundaba el lugar, el pequeño televisor se escuchaba fuerte y claro dando detalles del accidente más de 200 personas murieron en el lugar, 10 lograron llegar a los diferentes hospitales y solo 1 continuaba con vida.

—No es extraño —dijo la morena escuchando atentamente el balance final del accidente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó

— Un avión que estaba en perfectas condiciones se desploma de la nada, dejando con vida solo esa niña, luego ese extraño resplandor en la sala de reanimación me hace pensar que... Algo grande se acerca, no sabría definir esta sensación... este presentimiento.

La rubia se quedo pensativa- tienes razón, pero no es nuestro trabajo averiguarlo pero si evitar a toda costa que ella muera... ella es...

—Especial- termino la frase la morena.

_C_omieron tranquilamente después de esa pequeña charla, tenían aún mucho trabajo por hacer.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolass**

**Gracias a los que han leído esta pequeña historia espero sus comentarios son un gran tesoro para un pequeño escritor. Decidí modificar la historia para que sea más clara desde el comienzo por sugerencias de varias personas, como regalo los capítulos son más largos y mucho más detallados****.**

**No cambie nada de la historia solo describí más detalladamente las escenas y otras escenas que no puse en el anterior.**

**Agradecimientos especiales: a yomii20, Lee sang Gun, ****Guest**** y katty53 muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a continuar y gracias por sus consejos Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Agradecimientos a aquellas personitas que anexaron esta historia a sus favoritos**

**ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO JEJEJEEJ TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SON VALIDOS Y NECESARIOS ASÍ QUE A COMENTAR!**

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al genio de kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

**UN CEREZO PARA MÍ **

**BY SANDY HYUGA **

**CAPITULO 1: MISTERIOS editado **

* * *

**_Sin embargo, el sueño se adaptaba a la vida y en el momento mismo de estar soñando si hubiera podido hacer una elección racional. Si el instinto hacia la vida no hubiera sido tan fuerte y arraigado, hubiera elegido la muerte._**

**_Harlan Ellison_**

* * *

_Era de noche caminaba con su vestido blanco de seda fina y su largo cabello rosado, una marca en forma de cerezo brillaba en su muñeca, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni lo que estaba buscando. __Se sentó en una roca envuelta en una sensación de paz, el pequeño cerezo en su muñeca comenzaba a crecer, tatuajes de pétalos subían por todo su brazo, sentía poder recorrer su cuerpo, se concentro en respirar profundamente mientras observaba detenidamente el reflejo de la luna llena en aquel lugar, un poco más repuesta volvió a caminar, estaba en un bosque, ella conocía este lugar, ese era su hogar, el lugar donde paso las mejores épocas de su vida y donde conoció el amor por primera y única vez._

_Tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo y apoyarse en un árbol para mantener el equilibrio con cada respiración, la oscuridad envolvía su corazón, ¿es aquí donde debo estar? procuro incorporarse pero sus manos resbalaron con el tronco húmedo; tanteando entre la bruma __s__intió como pequeñas arañitas subían por sus manos, ahogo un gritó, un dolor atroz le taladraba la cabeza, no pensaba con claridad. Se arrastró lejos de aquel árbol sobre una vieja capa de hojas en descomposición, los pasos resonaban en la hierba a sus espaldas, pero no identificaba si estaba próximos o lejanos y avancé más rápido; sabia que debía ocultarme pero estaba desorientada; la oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad, a lo lejos entre dos arboles observo una sombra negra y con __aquella sensación familiar de saberse observada, notaba la parte derecha del cuerpo más pesada que la izquierda y se tambaleaba, intento dar un paso y la pierna derecha se le dobló como si fuera de papel. Se agacho, y metiendo la cabeza entre los codos para que la sangre le llegara al cerebro. Un cálido adormecimiento le recorrió las venas._

_Enderezo las piernas y se puso de pie temblorosa, se deslizo entre dos rocas, y al otro lado él la estaba esperando: una enorme silueta, con el brazo levantado. Tropecé hacia atrás, comprendiendo el error que había cometido pero el bosque no estaba como siempre. Se había vuelto a normalmente deforme y estrecho, parpadeo con fuerza varias veces, intentando enfocar la vista, sentía los huesos de hierro que se negaban a moverse y los parpados se le cerraban contra la dura luz. _

_Al cabo de un momento, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía mover los brazos y las piernas, la sensación de estar arrastrándose no era más que una ilusión. Luché una vez más para ponerse de pie, luego cerré los ojos y todo fue oscuridad._

_Incluso antes de abrir los ojos supo que estaba en peligro. Oí el ligero crujido de pasos que se acercaban. Aún estaba medio dormida y no lograba concentrarse, estaba tendida de espaldas y el frió penetraba a través del vestido. __Se despertó en una espacie de cueva, tenía el cuello dolorosamente torcido, rodeada con antorchas alumbrando y calentando el lugar, unas piedras delgadas surgían entre la bruma azul negruzca, se mordió el labio para no gritar , sin conciencia del tiempo que transcurrió, con esfuerzo se sentó, entonces identifico la sombra familiar que acechaba a sus espaldas hacia unos minutos o tal vez horas, un hombre mirándola detenidamente, tomo aire y lo retuvo, aunque sus piernas querían correr tan rápido como pudiera, él solamente se ríe discretamente, sonaba suave y divertida como si escondiera algo más._

_ Es una pesadilla - se dijo - Aún no he despertado del todo. Todo esto sólo es una terrible pesadilla. Temblaba de miedo pero se mantuvo firme. Se prometió entonces que sería tan solo un momento, que iba a mirarlo, tal vez acercarse, aunque en aquel momento el instinto le estaba diciendo que se largara, así que curiosa y con toda la intención de averiguar a quien le pertenecían aquellos ojos camino, los ojos negros se enfocaron en los suyos, tratando de descifrarla, con sus gestos pretende que vaya hacia él, le insta a escuchar. _

_Miro hacia el lado mientras me acercaba aquel hombre, un aura poderosa lo rodeaba, se puso de frente y allí estaba él, apoyado en aquella cueva con una túnica negra, con su mirada fija en ella, su expresión era indiferente, pero su sonrisa era más irónica que benevolente ¿quién era? ¿La estaría buscando? ¿Por qué? ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo... lanzo una sonrisa, pero los labios le temblaban y hago un gesto con la cabeza,en forma de saludo, se seco las lagrimas con la falda de su vestido, aunque no recordaba haber empezado a derramarlas, una voz en mi mente no deja de repetirme ¡Dile! ¡Dile ahora! pero no lo hago, no digo ni una sola palabra, es un ser que le intriga, pero lo único que se con certeza es que su lugar es junto a él, su poder la llama y la asusta al mismo tiempo y su marca reacciona más fuertemente a medida que la distancia que los separa es cada vez menor._

—_La marca se ha activado, tu misión comienza ahora, no puedes estar aquí, este no es tu lugar- afirma aquel hombre _

—_¿Esta marca? ¿Qué significa? ¿Quién es usted?¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?- lanzo todas las preguntas sin respirar una sola vez. __Trago saliva. Algo tan irreal que solo podía pasarle a ella, porque las cosas más extrañas parecían que solo le sucedían a ella, ¿dónde estaba? no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, vio a aquella figura inclinarse sobre ella, sin llegar a tocarla escuchó _— _ despierta- pero cuando volvió a mirar solo me dio tiempo para verlo despedirse, cuando él me dio la espalda entonces corro, mientras la tierra tiembla, agarro su hombro esperando que se detuviera para traerme de vuelta hacia él, pero se fue sin mirar atrás._

_En ese momento tuve la entereza suficiente para no caer de rodillas mientras veía como impotente la figura alta y misteriosa se alejaba de ella perdiéndose en la oscuridad, su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos salían lagrimas silenciosas, con un mar de sentimientos a flor de piel, que no lograba comprender pero que se sentía morir por dentro...mientras como si la tierra supiera mi dolor, se abre una grieta y sin poder evitarlo caigo en un abismo oscuro..._

Se desperté en un hospital desorientada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se aferro a lo primero que encontró que resulto ser algo de tela con la que se cubrió, el techo era blanco, las paredes de un tono hueso horrible. La habitación olía a azucenas frescas, a desinfectante y amoniaco. Sobre una mesa se encontraba un ramo de flores y un regalo envuelto en papel verde. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado, recordé esos ojos negros que inundaban sus sueños, las marcas en su cuerpo antes de desmayarse otra vez.

La siguiente vez que se despertó notó un movimiento en el rincón,— ohhh, jovencita- susurró una joven enfermera.— por fin despertaste, no te muevas iré a llamar a la doctora encargada de tu caso.

Sin responder ni reaccionar ante esas palabras, escuchaba un sonido como un pitido rítmico en medio de la oscuridad. Dirigí la cabeza hacia un lado, el cuello se sentía rígido pero el movimiento solo consiguió que se marease fuertemente, entonces cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que el mundo dejara de girar. Se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas, permaneció inmóvil acostumbrando sus ojos a la actividad, la maquina a su lado, el oxigeno y la aguja en su brazo fueron todo lo que necesito para tomar conciencia que se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital, observo detenidamente aquel cerezo en su muñeca, las imágenes de aquel que creyó un sueño se hizo presente, dejando muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta.

Intento levantarse, tenía la garganta seca, el dolor en todo el cuerpo y los músculos dormidos - yo no haría eso si fuera usted señorita, es mejor que no se levante, tuviste un accidente y has sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- afirmo la doctora.

— ¿Qué?- respondió no se dio cuenta el momento en que esa mujer había entrado en el cuarto.

—El avión donde usted viajaba tuvo un accidente, desde hace seis meses usted se encuentra en el hospital en coma- repitió de manera calmada, mientras la observaba con ojo clínico buscando cualquier indicio de anormalidad. —¿Qué recuerdas?- preguntó la doctora.— Dado el tiempo que has estado en coma es normal que tu mente se encuentre confusa o tengas amnesia, no te asustes es temporal.

Se quedo mirándola pero su mente estaba intentando pensar en su ultimo recuerdo, después de varios minutos, se acordó del viaje y la señal de alarma, como el avión descendió sin control, los gritos, fue tan rápido, después solo recordaba oscuridad... imágenes confusas. Algo en su expresión debió decirle a la doctora el rumbo de sus pensamientos, solo asintió con la cabeza_._—¿coma? – Fue lo único que pudo decir su voz se escuchaba ronca —si ha estado en coma seis meses- afirmo la doctora. Pero si no estaba muerta entonces ¿el sueño no fue un sueño? ¿donde estuvo? ¿Cómo se hizo esa marca? ¿acaso estuvo en una realidad paralela?.

* * *

**Mansión uchiha -2006**

La vida en la mansión continuo como si las tragedias fuesen solo un mal día, Akame caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión siendo dueña y señora del imperio Uchiha, después de dos años cuando Jiang regreso de Suna, alegando su edad avanzada, convenció a Fugaku de jubilarlo, logrando con ello, aislarlo completamente de la mansión, todo marchaba maravillosamente pero ver al sirviente en la puerta logro arruinarle el día, se acerco furiosa hacia él.

—¿Qué hace acá? No hay nada que tenga que hablar con Fugaku- hablando bajo de tal manera que ningún escándalo atrajera a nadie.

—Estoy muy enfermo y no tengo fuerzas para nada, usted misma sabe que la maldición esta por concluirse – afirmo Jiang su rostro cansado y viejo junto con su palidez demostraba la gran carga que el tiempo, la maldición y el silencio había hecho mella en el.

—Eso yo lo sé, yo me encargue de eso, sabe a qué atenerse si me desobedece, aunque usted se este muriendo, su hija aun vive y si no quiere que le pase nada va a seguir como hasta ahora – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Yo nunca le dije a Sakura nada, ella no tiene la culpa del secreto que yo he guardado, así que le suplico no la meta a ella en eso- exclamo con voz condescendiente, pero internamente la ira se acumulaba liberando sin la menor consideración una gran cantidad de poder involuntario que hizo reventar las bombillas del techo, varias cosas comenzaron a levitar por si mismas, provocando que Akame retrocediera unos cuantos pasos temerosa de su poder, sin embargo un fuerte impacto provocada por la maldición lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso.—Sakura lo único que tiene en el mundo soy yo, así que si yo muero yo quisiera…

—Acaso no ha tenido suficiente con toda la comida y el estudio que se le dio a esa mocosa que más quiere – exclamo ya más histérica, lo mataría ahora mismo pero aun en las condiciones tan deplorables en las que esta su poder la mataría a ella primero. —Ja mire Jiang usted ha sido inteligente todos estos años al quedarse callado y va a seguir manteniendo bien lejos a su hija, ¡Quiere un consejo! déjelo así a Sakura no le conviene estar cerca a los Uchiha porque en muy poquito tiempo es posible que Fugaku ni ninguno de los miembros de esa familia puedan hacer algo- afirmo segura y con voz amenazante.—¡Ya lárguese!

Sin más remedio Jiang acongojado se marchó, dio una última mirada hacia las escaleras con la impotencia de quien esta derrotado en esta guerra.

* * *

**Clínica psiquiátrica a las afueras de Konoha 2006**

Dos personas caminaban por los pasillos de una clínica psiquiátrica, se observaba el jardín y varios pacientes afuera tomando el sol, muchos de ellos hablando solos o simplemente sentados. Esta pintada de blanco, tiene persianas verdes en las ventanas, donde se escucha un crujido cada vez que se abren.

—Después de seis semanas donde no sabíamos donde contactarlo, alguien ocupó su lugar - afirmo una enfermera con su traje blanco, cabello corto, bajita y figura redondeada.

—¿Y entonces?- pregunto un hombre, su voz sonaba angustiada y lastimera.

—Lo que pasa es que como usted no había vuelto el doctor mando a alguien a arreglar la capilla, entienda que esto no es cosa mía, yo entiendo que durante estos años, usted lo hizo gratis pero vino otra persona.- decía con pena puesto que este hombre como voluntario había ayudado tanto a estas personas.

—¿Y mi secretario?- volvió a preguntar el hombre con su rostro preocupado y los ojos verdes cansados.

—Pues esta igual, él no habla y todo el tiempo lo está esperando pero ahora está muy mal.- respondió la enfermera triste por aquel paciente.

—Me puedo despedir de él – le dijo con suplica

—Por supuesto acompáñeme, el joven se encuentra en su habitación- dijo con una sonrisa.

Juntos llegaron a una habitación, la enfermera abrió la puerta y el hombre entró, como había hecho tantas veces quedaron solos, vio como un joven con cabello negro recogido en una coleta mal hecha, tenía la mirada pérdida sentado en una mecedora, entonces cogiendo de la mesa un cepillo, se acerco hacia él y comenzó a arreglarlo, con tanto amor y dedicación que la enfermera sintiéndose fuera de lugar los dejo solos como tantas otras veces.

—yo vengo a despedirme joven Itachi, uno realmente sabe cuando se le está acabando el tiempo, que es la hora, la maldición que usted sabe esta robándome por completo mi don, así ya no sirvo como guardián y es momento de decir adiós, es mejor así joven que no se dé cuenta de nada – comenzó a decirle mientras cariñosamente continuaba cepillando su cabello.

—Despedirse de la vida es fácil, sabe que fue lo duro, despedirme de mi hija Sakura, pensar que no la iba a volver a ver- su voz se quebró y los ojos se le aguaron, recogió el cabello en una cola baja y se puso en una silla frente a él, aquel joven rebelde que correteaba en la mansión Uchiha ya solo quedaba un ser sin alma ni voluntad propia. Fracaso terriblemente en su misión para con la familia.

—Sería terrible irme y dejarla sola en este nido de serpientes, la mujer que lo tiene acá encerrado acabo con su vida y con la mía, se adueño de su padre, de la casa, de la empresa pero lo peor está por venir, lo he visto joven, cada visión consume mi vida y se que no podre avisarle nada a su padre, rogare a Dios porque se de cuenta a tiempo, antes que tantas desgracias ocurran – finalizó angustiado, lagrimas caían ya en desde hacia varios minutos, lo abrazo por un instante. Se acerco a su bolsa sacando un pequeño cofre y volviendo a su lugar frente a él.

—Acá esta el secreto que acabo con todas nuestras vidas, se lo voy a dejar acá joven porque no quiero que cuando muera lo encuentren en mi casa, yo se lo daría a Sakura pero allá donde esta, está bien, no quiero que vuelva por eso si usted algún día se cura y logra salir de este cuarto lo va a encontrar y Dios quiera que logre salvar a su familia de esa venganza – le dijo mostrándoselo, levantándose de nuevo se acerco a una mesa y lo introdujo en un pequeño cajón oculto.

—Se lo dejo acá joven, en el escondite de los chocolates, si en todos estos años no lo han descubierto yo ya no creo que lo vayan a encontrar- dijo arreglando rápidamente todo, no quería que nadie notara nada extraño que lo llevara a descubrir aquel cofre. —Joven si usted nunca logra salir de aquí es porque la familia Uchiha merecía ese destino.- cogiendo sus dos manos y rogando porque él tuviera la fuerza para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir. —¡Perdóneme joven! ¡perdóneme! por no haber podido ayudarlo, por no haberlo podido proteger de esa gente, que mi Dios me lo bendiga- le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. —Cuídese mucho joven, cuídese mucho.

—Adiós Jian, adiós Jiang.- fue todo lo que el joven pudo decir mientras lagrimas corrían sin control por su rostro.

* * *

En una pequeña casa se encontraban dos jóvenes quienes cuidaban a un viejo enfermo, Jiang quien su salud ha ido deteriorándose con el tiempo tosía fuertemente en la cama, le costaba respirar, la fiebre alta lo hacía delirar. —No se naruto Jiang está cada vez peor, hay que llevarlo al hospital- afirmo una bella chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla observaba fijamente a su esposo, Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que solo intentaba simular calma por su bien, y de inmediato se preparó para oír las malas noticias.

—Hinata sabes tan bien como yo que Jiang no aguantara mucho tiempo y si no tenemos dinero nada podemos hacer – afirmo naruto mientras daba vueltas en la habitación. Sus ojos expresaban el miedo y el dolor de la certeza que su única familia se muere, su padre, su guía.

—¿y don Fugaku? – pregunto la chica con esperanza. Ella intentaría todo por salvarle la vida.

Naruto se quedo viéndola hasta que le respondió —Ahí hinata, para llegar a él hay que pasar por la bruja, no más mire lo mal que trato a Jiang el día que fue, si ella se da cuenta que le estamos pidiendo ayuda para él nos acaba- dijo frustrado naruto sentándose pesadamente en la silla.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? sencillamente dejamos que se muera ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?- sentándose junto a él. En un susurro le escuchó decir —_Mañana avisare a Sakura, esperaremos entonces_\- finalizo la conversación.

* * *

**Hospital - 2006**

— ¡No, suéltame!- exigió una joven mientras con esfuerzo se intentaba soltar del agarre de su hermano, apenas lo logro salió corriendo, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos como grandes cascadas.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! deja de hacer show- corriendo tras ella, frustrado por no lograr que ella se calmara.

llegaron a la terraza del hospital, apretaba con fuerza las manos mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a su hermana.- si te acercas mas...¡Me lanzare lo juro!-escucho gritarle su hermana. Se quedo sin respiración y el tiempo se detuvo para él, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ¿Que iba a hacer?

Después de una larga caminata por los pasillos del hospital, la pelirrosa encontró la entrada hacia la terraza, busco un lugar para sentarse y admirar el atardecer, la cuidad se veía increíble desde ahí, mientras escuchaba música para distanciarse del horrible mundo al que había vuelto, para alejarse del ruido...de todas las personas. Cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo la brisa en su cara pero un golpe la sobresalto, vio a una chica de cabello rubio en cuatro coletas corriendo hacia el barandal, en un momento traspaso los barrotes colocando los pies en el borde con la espalda recargada y sosteniéndose con los brazos. La vio gritar, cerrar los ojos mientras daba un paso al frente y soltaba uno de sus brazos.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS!- gruño Sakura acercándose hacia ella sujetándola del brazo. Había aprendido que en estos casos una respuesta rápida era crucial cuando se trataba de salvar una vida. Sin pensarlo la atrajo lejos del barandal, con demasiada fuerza que termino en el piso, pero realmente no le importo.

— ¡no te acerques! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! -grito furiosa mientras dirigía su mirada rojiza por las lagrimas hacia ella- _es una IDIOTA yo solo quiero la muerte... ¿porque nadie lo entiende? - _pensó con frustración entretanto se ponía de pie para enfrentarla, la miro de arriba a abajo notando la bata del hospital.

— ¡oye! no me llames idiota que falta de respeto, ahora bien ¿por qué quieres matarte?- ante la declaración de Sakura la mujer se quedo sin habla- ¿y bien?- volvió a preguntar impaciente pues su brazo ya se sentía dormido. Espere a que me dijera algo más pues tenía desconfianza en que si la soltaba se lanzara al vació sin remedio, seguro otra chiquilla haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca te dije idiota!, lo pensé, ¡¿qué cosa eres?! -finalizo con un hilo de voz la joven aun confundida- _sencillamente da miedo... ¿y si es un fantasma? ya me volví loca...-_ Es extraño...y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dando por hecho esa realidad.

—ohhh por favor miedo ¿yo? es enserio, quien es la loca que está a punto de lanzarse de un décimo piso, eso si da miedo ¿y un fantasma? crees que un fantasma te puede sostener el brazo - exclamo Sakura rodando los ojos, ella aun no se daba cuenta que era verdad que le leía la mente.

—LO HICISTE DE NUEVO, ¡¿cómo lo haces?! - exclamo con sorpresa, la miro furiosamente, Sabia que me estaba tratando como una loca, pero no era cierto, ¡ella era la loca que leía mentes!, olvidando por completo a su primo quien aunque atento a la conversación y estando de acuerdo con su hermana que la pequeña pelirosa era extraña, se acerco lo suficiente para colocar su mano en su cintura de tal manera que no pudiera escapar de nuevo, se acerco para preguntarle y saber de donde apareció o como, pero estándole eternamente agradecido, tomo de nuevo aire, de toda su familia era su hermana la que más apreciaba.

—Le agradezco haber detenido a mi hermana, estaría lamentando una tragedia de no ser por usted, permite presentarme mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y el de mi hermana es Sabaku no Temari ¿y usted? -Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, Me tome un momento para pensar y reflexionar, sabía que era una paciente pues estaba con la bata del mismo, no se veía del todo recuperada pues se veía pálida y tenia aunque imperceptible un temblor en sus piernas. Me preguntaba si era cierto lo que su hermana decía que ella podía algo así como leer mentes, ja absurdo, mi hermana esta en un ataque de nervios, concluyo de forma racional.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia él, estuvo ahí cuando ellos entraron, vio tanto miedo en su mirada cuando esa joven estuvo a punto de lanzarse que algo se removió dentro de ella, le recordó a su padre , su postura posiblemente especulando su personalidad debía ser parecida, le resultaba estúpido que la gente pensara en matarse ¿cuántos desearían estar vivos ahora?, su reciente perdida le hacía cuestionarse en temas como la vida y la muerte, pero no era nadie para juzgar pues ella misma había ya cometido muchos errores, observo fijamente su rostro, sus labios no se movieron en ningún momento pero ella escuchaba claramente lo que él decía o ¿pensaba?, considere contarle a Tsunade-sama pero lo descarte inmediatamente, la tratarían como una loca y definitivamente no podía seguir en ese lugar más tiempo, Sin embargo decidió que analizaría todo eso con más detalle apenas estuviera sola, después de aquella reflexión decidió contestar— mi nombre es Sakura haruno.

-Permítame acompañarla a su habitación, si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en buscarme...- dirigiendo a ambas a las escaleras, su hermana se había quedado en una especie de shock, asumió que era producto de su intento suicida y la pelirosa bueno no la conocía así que su silencio no le parecía extraño.

Los rumores en el hospital no se hicieron esperar, después de ese incidente, Gaara quien fue el encargado de dar los detalles describió el suceso como una crisis nerviosa donde su hermana perdió el control, nadie cuestiono nada, ni la pelirosa dijo lo contrario ¿para qué?

Tsunade-sama sin embargo intrigada por lo sucedido, le hizo una pequeña entrevista a todos los involucrados pero ellos respondieron lo mismo omitiendo claramente la supuesta lectura de mentes, sin pruebas de nada extraordinario, dejaron el suceso como un evento adverso.

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué pasara?

nos leeremos pronto...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolas gente linda**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**cami-chan: Estamos en el inicio de la historia, así que esto se compone! jajajaj te agradezco mucho tu comentario espero seguir recibiéndolos me dan mucho animo para continuar.**

**No sé si la historia les está gustando, así que como tarea por fis un review con todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos jajaajaj**

**Entre más reviews más rápido actualizo quedan advertidos!**

**Es posible que estos primeros capítulos les generen muchas dudas pero a medida que avanza la historia varias interrogantes serán respondidas.**

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al genio de kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

**Para quienes habían leído este capitulo solo edite errores ortográficos, el resto sigue igual muchas gracias.**

**No siendo más a leer!**

* * *

**UN CEREZO PARA MÍ **

**BY SANDY HYUGA **

**CAPITULO 2: ADIÓS JIANG, EL ULTIMO ALIENTO DEL ****GUARDIÁN**

* * *

"_**CADA DOLOR TE HACE MÁS FUERTE, CADA TRAICIÓN MÁS INTELIGENTE, CADA DESILUSIÓN MÁS HÁBIL **__**Y CADA EXPERIENCIA MÁS SABIO…"**_

* * *

**Clínica psiquiátrica **

Observaba como un enfermero pasaba ronda de medicamentos, escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de las puertas abrir y cerrar, los pasos resonantes con cada paso a través del pasillo, sintió como con cuidado abrieron la puerta de la habitación, venían de nuevo para administrarle unos sedantes y tranquilizantes, odiaba como lo dormían, como le arrebataban la vida con cada pastilla, como cada recuerdo se esfumaba dejándolo con la mente en blanco, casi como si... hubiese un agujero allí donde debería estar su nombre, sus recuerdos, es una sensación extraña de vació y soledad, deseo salir de acá y ser libre, para recordar y vivir, pero rápidamente comprendí que, tendría que conformarme con nada.

El enfermero se acercó a él y en el suero le inyecto el medicamento. Lloraba y balbuceaba intentando que él entendiera, que lo ayudara, ¡Que alguien se apiadara de su tormento! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperan lograr? pero sencillamente el enfermero lo ignoro y así como entro, salio rápidamente. El tiempo pasaba desapercibido para él, no hay noche, ni día, levantarse de la cama era imposible ahora, se acurruco llorando de impotencia. —por favor no quiero volver a dormir ¡No quiero!- finalizo llorando antes de caer dormido en la almohada por efecto de los medicamentos.

* * *

**Hospital **

Esa mañana, pasado un mes desde que había despertado del coma, ella estaba convencida que se sentía ya mejor y todas sus funciones volvían a estar en la normalidad, leves temblores que aun la molestaban cuando realizaba mucho esfuerzo muscular, ya sea caminando largos trayectos o levantando cosas pesadas, Sin embargo la mayoría creía que tenia episodios continuos de ansiedad, una tarde mientras miraba por la ventana escuchó claramente _—por favor no quiero volver a dormir ¡no quiero!- _era una voz en su mente, tan real y tan clara, una voz que ella conocía, le tomo unos segundos reconocerla como la voz de Itachi pero él no estaba ahí, nadie en realidad sabia de su accidente, no supo a se refería con ese llamado, sintió mucho dolor y miedo, sé levantó de golpe, la estaba llamando, su marca comenzó a arder y a brillar, la quemaba y el dolor se hacia insoportable, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero al parecer solo ella se daba cuenta, cada señal estaba clara ¡Debía hallar la forma de regresar a casa a sus tierras!. Su pulso se acelero demasiado, estaba hiperventilando.

— ¡Traigan un sedante!- gritó la doctora Tsunade quien en ese momento había ingresado a la habitación y no dudo en actuar.

Después de dormir varias horas, varios psicólogos y psiquiatras quienes pensaban que estaba cursando con estrés pos-traumatico debido al accidente, decidió omitir sus experiencias y dejo ese episodio pasar, aun con la idea que buscaría a itachi, solo para estar segura que se encontraba bien, apenas le dieran el alta en aquel hospital.

Otra noche, estando dormida la invadió una angustiosa sensación que le oprimía el pecho, la voz de su padre invadió su mente -_¡sakura! ¡sakura!- _ lo escucho claramente y a continuación la voz se corto. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar el sueño de su cuerpo, respiro lentamente, sentía un impulso apremiante de salir corriendo, de buscarlo, demorara lo que demorara. Anhelaba encontrar los ojos verdes de su padre, mirándola con cariño, quería saber que estaba bien. Desde el punto de vista racional era un sinsentido, pero no lograba desprenderse de la idea. Un deseo obsesivo de encontrarlo. Se puso en contacto con Tsunade-sama para que la ayudara a comunicarse con su padre, su agenda se perdió en el accidente donde estaba el número, organizó su cabeza, barajando todas las opciones no le quedaba más que volver a konoha cuanto antes.

* * *

**Mansión Uchiha **

Akame va ingresando al despacho, se siente radiante y llena de dicha, sonríe, esta vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con lentejuelas, hoy irían a la ceremonia de compromiso de Sarada Uchiha y Sai, un gran logro, cada nuevo acontecimiento marca una cuenta regresiva para los Uchiha, así que escapándose solo unos minutos, camina con seguridad y sentándose, marca un número de teléfono.

—Jiang está a punto de morir- afirma con una emoción difícil de ocultar, apenas contestaron al otro lado de la linea.

—Por eso exactamente es que me preocupa que antes de morir pueda abrir la boca- dijo una voz gruesa y escalofriante.

—Yo me encargo de eso, no tenga dudas- afirma Akame con una sonrisa, sus planes son siempre los mejores, ya nada puede arruinar aquel fatídico desenlace.

—No puede haber errores Akame, ese hombre tiene que morir en silencio- ordeno ese hombre.

—Entendido- finalizo Akame, cortando inmediatamente la comunicación y saliendo del despacho, hacia donde se encuentra su esposo.

* * *

**Hospital **

Con el suero en la mano, caminaba lentamente, paseando por los pasillos, luego de investigar un poco con una computadora que le regalo Tsunade-sama llego a la conclusión que había tenido un episodio de telepatía espontanea, recordaba haber leído que casos similares se presentaban anunciando tragedias, ¡Rogaba por todos los dioses que no pasara nada! No sabia con certeza si fue intencional de parte de su padre e Itachi pero estaba segura que ambos la necesitaban, por otro lado estaba el asunto de la marca, no encontró nada que la ayudara en lo que investigo y solo cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi la marca tuvo reacción pero con su padre no, algo muy malo estaba pasando que concernía a la familia Uchiha y ella tenia que averiguarlo.

Tras el incidente que paso con Temari , fue el principio en donde tuvo conciencia de las habilidades que tenia como la de leer mentes, después de eso, con el tiempo ha podido dominarle en parte pues era inquietante las voces continuas que no la dejaban dormir, las personas pensaban todo el tiempo y ella no tenia idea cómo callarlas, opto por permanecer con los audífonos puestos aun con el riesgo de terminar sorda con el alto volumen que manejaba pero le daba una sensación de "normalidad" que perdió desde que despertó, le pareció extraño también que todos los días aparecía algo roto en su cuarto especialmente los días que tenia pesadillas producto del accidente, pero esa parte también estaba en duda ¿eran pesadillas o visiones? la única constante era el ardor en su marca cada vez que sus habilidades se salían de control, no sabia si asustarse o emocionarse pues podía ya con certeza afirmar la relación directa con los Uchiha.

Se encontró con un pequeño altar para la paz eterna de varios pacientes que fallecieron esos días. Se acerco mostrando sus respetos y recitando una plegaria, algo llamó su atención en el florero donde se encontraban un par de azucenas frescas había una cadena en oro muy hermosa en forma de corazón, con curiosidad enfoco su mirada hacia ella, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero la cadena poco a poco comenzó a elevarse sola, alejándose del altar y acercándose a su mano, instintivamente abrió la palma de su mano para recibirlo, no obstante un ruido la saco de ese estado de concentración y la cadena cayó en un golpe seco al piso, se asusto enormemente y dando unos pasos hacia atrás choco contra alguien.

—Está usted bien señorita esta algo pálida...- una señora de no más de treinta años la observaba curiosa.

—si no… no se preocupe...- se quedo mirándola aquellas facciones se le hacían familiares, aquella señora puso unas flores frescas en aquel florero, recogió la cadena tirada del piso y con un beso en la cadena cuando la puso en su lugar se acerco de nuevo —esa era la cadena de mi princesa, ella murió en un accidente en una construcción...- su mirada tan llena de tristeza le partió el corazón.

Iba entrando a su habitación cuando Gaara la vio, se asusto terriblemente pensando que estaba enferma y como una niña pequeña la cargo en sus brazos hasta dejarla cómoda en la cama. Desde el incidente donde ella le salvo la vida a su hermana se habían vuelto buenos amigos y dado que ella no tenia familia en ese lugar, se había auto proclamado hermano mayor de ella. No le dijo nada y el respeto su silencio, se sentó tranquilamente mientras trabajaba en su portátil, desde ese día él se volvió un gran apoyo para ella y él se negaba a dejarla sola. Agradeció infinitamente sus atenciones.

Las enfermeras de guardia aquella noche notificaron que había presentado agotamiento por realizar paseos tan largos, Tsunade- sama cuando la reviso no encontró nada, cuando le pregunto dijo que estuvo mucho tiempo caminando y se sintió a punto de desmayarse, le parecía extraño por lo cual decidió estar más pendiente del comportamiento de la pelirosa y restringir un poco sus salidas para que episodios así no volvieran a ocurrir hasta no estar completamente restablecida.

Al siguiente día tras una larga ducha de agua caliente salio envuelta en una suave toalla blanca. Abrió la puerta del armario y eligió la pijama que se pondría ese día, gracias a Gaara gozaba con variedad de prendas cómodas para elegir, no pudo negarse cuando él se las dio. Los días pasaban desagradablemente lentos, Se sentó al borde de la cama recordando como fue su despertar.

******...

_Con esfuerzo y ayuda de una enfermera logro incorporarse un poco para sentarse, le dolía horrores la cabeza, como si el cerebro quisiera explotar _—_vas a sentirte mareada y con dolor por unas horas, ordenare que te apliquen un analgésico - afirmo la doctora una rubia con ojos miel mientras seguía revisándola y los cables volvían a estar conectados, se sentía como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad, lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, poco a poco recuerdos de aquel día llegaban como una película a su mente, la doctora le hablaba pero ella no prestaba atención, estaba invadiéndole un estado de ansiedad._

_De tanto llorar y el analgésico que la doctora ordeno que le aplicaran, no supo cuando se durmió, se despertó viendo los rayos del sol y vi como la doctora Tsunade ya trabajaba, sentada en un sofá a un rincón de la habitación revisando unos documentos , la miró y le sonrió._

_—¿como te sientes? pensamos que ya nunca ibas a despertar, nos diste un buen susto- afirmo con una dulce sonrisa, un sentimiento extraño la invadió, un calor maternal que creyó olvidar cuando su madre murió._

_Se estiro por su vaso de agua y ella se levantó rápidamente _—_ sakura-chan no te muevas, tus músculos aun requieren algo de tiempo para que recuperen toda su movilidad - puso un pitillo en sus labios y tomo pequeños sorbos de agua fría, se sentía la gloria como el agua refrescaba su garganta, finalmente respondió — bien, gracias._

_—cuando los para médicos de la ambulancia te trajeron no traías más que un carnet de un internado con tu nombre y edad ¿hay alguien a quien podamos avisarle de tu estado?- pregunto Tsunade _

_— mi padre...pero no tengo su numero...no lo recuerdo- dijo sakura con su voz patosa producto de su nulo uso de su voz por más de seis meses._

_— No te preocupes sakura-chan los recuerdos volverán con el tiempo, te dejare descansar, intentare que en el internado nos den información así que no te preocupes, volveré pronto - y sonriendo se marcho._

_Bostecé llevando una mano hacia la boca, recordé la marca y quede absorta mirándola fijamente, todos los recuerdos de aquel extraño viaje en sus sueños se había desvanecido, tenía la sensación de haber tropezado con algo secreto, algo privado, algo que de ser descubierto, podía causar mucho daño._

******...

Siendo ella aun menor de edad, sin más familia legal para el hospital le asignaron un tutor, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que Tsunade-sama se había ofrecido de voluntaria a ser su tutora, la pregunta era ¿porque? ella no la conocía.

Estuvo en el hospital por más de dos meses, sufriendo terribles dolores de cabeza, toda la rehabilitación física a la que fue sometida debido a su inactividad todos esos meses, así que mientras todo eso sucedía tuve tiempo de pensar pero aunque probablemente seria algo así como una ¿elegida? la pregunta fundamental era ¿para qué? la sola idea sonaba absurda, no estoy segura al respecto,la marca le otorgo la facultad para leer mentes, mover cosas a voluntad o explotar si estoy como decirlo en descontrol, tengo episodios telepáticos que no hacen más que angustiarme. Cada día gaara y Temari pasaba las tardes haciéndole compañía, resulto que su presencia explosiva y Su carácter fuerte logro estabilizarla, resultaron ser buenos amigos, los mejores realmente. Ellos no la juzgaron ni le tuvieron miedo, incluso cuando un día, explote sin querer un florero junto a ellos. Tienen también toda la disposición para ayudarle a averiguar la verdad y resolver este enigma.

Temari había dejado de lado sus ideas suicidas, estaba mucho más estable emocionalmente y mucho más feliz, a pesar que ella le habían dado de alta hace varias semanas, pidió que la dejaran para un prolongado reposo mientras a ella le daban de alta también, ¿saben como sucedió eso? pues...

...

_A la mañana siguiente del incidente Temari apareció en su cuarto, sin decir mucho se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama, la miraba con curiosidad tratando de leer su mente ¿irónico no? ella deseaba callar todos los pensamientos y estar en paz, sin necesidad de mirarla siguió observando por la ventana, no era especial un mar de ladrillos pues su piso no era tan alto como la terraza de hecho pero era mejor que nada, todas los días estaba sola._

_— vas a decirme algo o pretendes estar todo el día hay sentada - le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, sabia bien lo que quería pero necesitaba tener conversaciones normales, la vio sobresaltarse al escuchar su voz._

_— Si sabes...mmm leer la mente porque habría de decirlo a estas alturas he de suponer que ya lo sabes o ¿no?- la miraba analizándola y hasta retándola desde ese día en la terraza había pensado mucho en esa pequeña conversación posiblemente el miedo o la sorpresa pudo más que su intento suicida, fácilmente pudo persuadirla y lanzarse como era su intensión pero su instinto la llamaba hacia ella, ahora que ya estaba más tranquila quería acercarse, tal vez ser su amiga si ella lo permitía, se sentía realmente sola, ella era fuerte lo sabia pero su carácter tosco tenia la desventaja que alejaba a las personas y todos necesitamos a alguien hasta los más fuertes, alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse, charlar, ella tenia a sus hermanos pero ellos bueno definitivamente no entraban en su lista de confidentes, quería pensar que el destino la había puesto en su camino para ayudarle a salir del pozo en el que estaba ella o ¿las dos?, no lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría._

_— Eras tu la que dijo que era una loca que te daba miedo, ¿para que acercarse a mi? ¿peor aun porque quieres ser mi amiga?- respondió pensativa, el día que la conoció pensó que era de esas niñas tontas, caprichosas y ricas que hacían un drama por cualquier cosa, ahora se daba cuanta cuan equivocada estaba pues había entendido que la intensa soledad en la que estaba ella, le había dado el valor suficiente de enfrentar el miedo que dijo tenerle, pero pensarlo era una cosa, admitirlo otra por eso era mejor preguntar._

_— Te investigue, lo poco que he averiguado de ti me hizo darme cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común, tus emmm habilidades aunque me dieron miedo en su momento me resultan interesantes ahora, no soy de las personas que hablan mucho, soy ruda, tosca probablemente mi carácter te aleje a momentos creo que si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, mmm seria una ventaja para mi que puedas leer mi mente, quiero creer que puedes darme la oportunidad de ser tu amiga... prometo no decirle a nadie de tus.. habilidades.- finalizo Temari respiro profundamente dándole tiempo a la pelirosa de procesar sus palabras, pero a cada minuto la ansiedad consumía sus nervios, después de un rato la escucho decir._

_— Esta bien..._

_y una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de Temari_

_..._

Fue una buena decisión, con ellos dos a su lado junto a su tutora no se sentía sola, estaba casi feliz, pues tenia una misión y regresar a konoha su antiguo hogar era el primer paso.

* * *

**Linderos de la mansión uchiha **

Llego al aeropuerto sola, sus amigos le habían dicho que quería acompañarla pero ella había insistido que no era necesario, que si el algún momento los necesitara, ella misma los llamaría. Mientras caminaba, recuerdos de momentos divertidos acudían a su memoria, su infancia con su padre, Naruto, Hinata que emocionada se encontraba por volverlos a ver, las circunstancias habían hecho que su regreso se retrasara mucho tiempo. Observo a lo lejos como un rubio hiperactivo corría por las calles tan escandaloso como ella recordaba. Se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Naruto!- gritaba sakura corriendo con su maleta en mano.

—¿¡Sakura!? ¿Eres tu?- un sorprendido rubio la miraba fijamente, su hermoso cabello rosado era inconfundible.

—claro que soy yo he vuelto ¿como has estado? ¿como esta mi padre?- dijo sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo a un inmóvil naruto.

— Hay Sakura desde que te fuiste las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas...- dijo con la cara deshecha dando comienzo a una historia que no iba a ser agradable y sentía pena por arruinar la felicidad con la que ella había llegado. La invito a que lo siguiera a su casa, como todo un caballero, le ayudo con su equipaje.

Dos horas después tomando un café, la chica se veía agobiada con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el chico hablaba sin parar.

— No entiendo como mi padre aguanto tanta canallada de parte de los Uchiha, sin decirme nada...no puedo creer que Don Fugaku Uchiha lo permitió.- exclamo sakura con resentimiento en su voz.

— Es que todo cambio desde que la señora Mikoto falleció y la bruja se caso con él.- afirmo naruto cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido. En ese momento nada quedaba de la hiperactividad habitual del rubio, estaba serio y con dolor reviviendo cada uno de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Naruto ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí?- cuestionaba sakura con sus ojos llorosos. Sentía impotencia.

—Su padre nunca nos dio su número, nos prohibió llamarla - respondió con un sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sabe todo lo que esta pasando?- indago. Necesitaba saber si el también había traicionado su confianza y su amor dañando lo más importante para ella.

— El joven Sasuke se lo llevaron a estudiar afuera también como a usted, el viene solo en contadas ocasiones sin darse cuenta de nada, la bruja ha ocultado de sus ojos cuanto pasa en estas tierras, vive en su propio mundo.- termino negando con la cabeza, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ese joven parecía ser ciego ante la situación, tan inocente.

—Es que pareciera que se olvidaran que mi padre ha dado su vida por esta familia... naruto no le vayas a decir a nadie que yo estoy aquí, que sigan pensando que yo nunca llegue- le pidió sakura con determinación.

—¿y entonces que vas a hacer? ¿te vas a esconder?- pregunto confundido naruto. Para él era mejor su presencia tal vez así podrían salvar entre los dos a Jiang.

— Aun no lo se pero voy a tomar cartas en el asunto- afirmo con determinación, pensando todas las posibles soluciones y dándose cuenta que aquel llamado que escucho mientras estuvo hospitalizada, no fue más que su padre pidiendo a gritos su ayuda y presencia, un aviso de una posible gran tragedia.

— No le debo decir ni a Hinata, pero... - exclamo un sonrojado naruto. El le dijo que hace unos tres meses se casó con ella pero aun le daba vergüenza pues para el, sakura era su hermana y cuanto la había extrañado todos estos años.

Con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva observo a naruto — ¡A nadie! mientras me organizo y me llevo a mi padre de aquí, seras el único que sabrá esto.

— Don Jiang no puede moverse de aquí, sakura el esta muy mal.- negaba con tristeza en sus ojos.

— Si mi padre se llega a morir antes que yo me lo pueda llevar de acá... Nadie en esta tierra querrá pertenecer a la familia Uchiha, ¡nadie! eso se lo aseguro naruto...- advirtió con determinación.

* * *

Después de esa charla, se retiro rápidamente de la casa de naruto, era de noche, aguardaba pacientemente a que naruto sacara a hinata de la casa de su padre, ansiaba tanto verlo y abrazarlo, ver como estaba y llevárselo de aquel horrible lugar. Vio la señal de Naruto mientras caminaba con su esposa hacia el pueblo, rápidamente atravesó el patio y se adentro a la casa.

—Oh padre- exclamo Sakura acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla, sus ojos se le humedecieron, viendo lo pálido y demacrado que se encontraba, lo abrazo fuertemente observando la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¿Que haces acá hija?- pregunto Jiang envolviéndole en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la cabeza, ¡cuanto la había extrañado! ¡su pequeña flor!, pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron y el miedo lo embargo.

—Tenia que venir padre es una historia muy larga de contar, solo puedo decirte que un mal presentimiento me trajo de vuelta, me encontré con naruto, me dijo que estabas muy enfermo- respondió Sakura, su padre se le veía tan mal, cuanto lamentaba haber tardado tanto en volver.

— Usted tiene que estar lejos de aquí, no debió haber venido hija- afirmo alejándola un poco de su cuerpo, observándola detalladamente, cuanto había crecido y cuanto se parecía a su madre.

— No digas eso padre, sabe que me necesita tanto como yo a usted, dígame papa ¿porque le hicieron esto? ¿¡porque lo tienen en este lugar tan aislado!? ¡dígame!- exclamo ya alterada levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación.

— Se tiene que ir de aquí sakura ¡es una orden!, todavía sigo siendo tu padre.- ordeno sin replicas, tenia que irse, tenia que salvarse, pero un ataque de tos detuvo lo que iba a decir, tosía, tosía, tosía sin control hasta que Sakura le alcanzo un poco de agua y pudo calmarse. Mientras tomaba agua se fijo en la muñeca de su hija y ensancho sus ojos, ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡la marca del guardián!, el llamado ancestral había sido hecho, ya nada podía salvar a su hija de la guerra que estaba por estallar, Dios le concediera el valor y la fuerza para soportar lo que vendría. — ¿Desde cuando tienes esa marca?- pregunto

— me di cuenta hace dos meses aproximadamente ¿porque? ¿sabes lo que es?- pregunto ansiosa, era la primera vez que podía resolver tantos misterios.

— Hija es la marca ancestral del guardián, el llamado de protección hacia el legado Uchiha, has sido llamada para cumplir la misión más difícil de todas coff, coff- comenzó a toser fuertemente de nuevo, su pecho se sacudía salvajemente mientras gotas de sangre cubrían su mano.

— Padre estas muy mal debemos llevarte a un hospital ¡por favor!- exclamo asustada pues a cada minuto se ponía morado, con cada tos más sangre salia por su boca.

— ¡No! yo quiero morir en esta casa, es mi decisión ¡por favor respétala!, pero es necesario que sepas que itachi sabe toda la verdad- afirmo casi sin aliento, tomando otro poco de agua y tratando de respirar más tranquilo

—No te alteres padre, te hace más daño, si la sabe entonces ¿porque Itachi no la dice? ¿Cuál es el legado del que me hablas? - pregunto una llorosa sakura.

—Porque no puede.. esta encerrado en una clínica psiquiátrica y siempre esta sedado- exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos, aquel muchachito inocente que no pudo ayudar.

—¿Has podido hablar con el?- pregunto Sakura viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su padre y la rabia apoderándose de su interior.

—El es un muerto en vida sencillamente jamas habla, lo tienen encerrado de por vida en una clínica psiquiátrica- afirmo Jiang

—¿Como ha podido verlo? ¿Significa que te han dejado entrar?- pensando rápidamente las posibilidades que las tareas de su padre se hayan reducido a cuidar de Itachi.

—No, yo me hice pasar por un voluntario y arreglaba la capilla de la clínica donde lo tienen y así me lo podía encontrar, tener la excusa para compartir tiempo con él.- negando con la cabeza y tosiendo nuevamente, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, respirar era un trabajo difícil.

—Entonces ¿nadie va a visitarlo nunca?- exclamo una triste sakura pues recordaba a Itachi como un gran hermano para ella, era difícil conocer la situación real y ahora comprendía la voz que escucho en su hospitalización, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

—Solo Sasuke... cuando le permiten venir a la ciudad... no fui yo al único que aislaron pequeña sakura, él sin darse cuenta también se volvió una victima más.- respondió con dificultad.

—Pero no entiendo ¿porque lo tienen allá?- cuestiono con intranquilidad.

—Porque la bruja hizo que lo acusaran de la muerte de la señora Mikoto- Afirmo mirándola directo a sus ojos, ya no valía la pena ocultar las cosas, el destino no se puede parar. —para que esa mujer pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo necesitaba, encerrarlo a él allá y mantenerme con la boca tapada a mi Sakura- dijo con vergüenza puesto que gran parte de la culpa fue de él por no lograr hacer nada.

—¿la boca tapada?¿ Porque acaso usted que sabe padre?-exclamo sorprendida todo se imagino menos aquella dolorosa verdad.

—Estoy muy cansado Sakura déjame dormir, tal vez mañana pueda decirte algo más, me duele el pecho- afirmo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño se lo lleve, lo ultimo que se le escucho decir fue..—el niño itachi tiene toda la verdad... toda.

Al día siguiente los primeros rayos de luz alumbraban la alcoba, Sakura se encontraba dormida sentada en una silla y la cabeza recargada en el estomago de su padre, después que el se durmió estuvo procesando toda la información que le dio, sin darse cuenta se durmió ella también, con dolor en su cuello y espalda por la incomoda posición, observo a su padre, con sus ojos cerrados, acerco su mano para tocar su mejilla pero lo noto muy frió.

—¡papa!- lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo, no podía ser verdad , su pecho se contrajo fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. —¡PAPA!- gritó con mucho dolor y los pajaritos que se encontraban cerca salieron volando, mientras en otro lugar un moreno despertó abruptamente cuando escucho un gritó de dolor, no supo identificar esa sensación solo pudo decir _¿Que rayos fue eso?, _mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

¿Que les pareció?

¿Que pasara ahora?

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wola gente linda**

**Aquí con otra entrega de esta pequeña gran historia, aprovechando un tiempito libre pase a actualizar, si la historia les gusta déjenme su comentario me emociona conocer lo que opinan, todas sus sugerencias, preguntas e incluso posibles avances que se imaginen son muy bien recibidos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**Rotzy y kiome me alegra que les guste, estamos en la parte triste e introductoria la historia es bastante larga y les espera muchas sorpresas y misterios.**

**CAMI-CHAN (Sabaku No Sakura) linda me encanta recibir tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que aclares algunas dudas, déjame decirte que esto apenas comienza, tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas.**

**CINLAYJ2 no te preocupes! sasuke ya va a aparecer y el reencuentro con sakura bueno sera inesperado o eso espero ajajaja, espero tus comentarios.**

**MINELY muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo se aveces soy muy mala jajajaj pero me encanta, espero te guste este capitulo, después me cuentas que te pareció.**

**Gracias también a quienes anexaron esta historia a sus favoritos, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones.**

**Entre más reviews más rápido actualizo quedan advertidos!**

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al genio de kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

* * *

**UN CEREZO PARA MÍ **

**BY SANDY HYUGA **

**CAPITULO 3: LA REACCIÓN AL DOLOR**

* * *

"_**La muerte no es la pérdida más grande en la vida, la mayor pérdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros mientras vivimos." Norman Cousins**_

* * *

Arrugo el ceño y dio un fuerte golpe contra un árbol, molesto y frustrado. Iba acercándose a la puerta del hogar de Jiang. Le faltaba coraje para entrar, no tenía idea como decirle a Sakura esta cruda realidad, una gran tristeza lo invadía, lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, había perdido al único padre que conoció en su vida y dolía como el infierno, pero sumado al dolor, se mezcla la rabia y la impotencia ¿Qué harían ahora? Se detuvo un instante recordando cada momento y cada palabra que la bruja le dijo.

_Estaba entrando a la mansión principal cuando la señora Akame le salio al paso._

_— ¿A Quien busca?- preguntó furiosa, ella odiaba cuando los sirvientes entraban a la mansión principal. Son seres inferiores que no merecen nada._

_— Al joven Sasuke señora, tengo entendido que llegó hoy de su viaje - respondió respetuoso más por obligación pues como odiaba a esa bruja. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero se negaba a llorar. Entre todas las personas que pudieron darse cuenta de su entrada a la mansión tenia que ser ella ¿Por qué a mi?, parecía tener un radar para ellos y maldijo internamente._

_— ¿Para qué? el joven está demasiado cansado para recibir visitas- contestó tajante cruzando los brazos en un signo de superioridad que le indicaba que no era bienvenido en esa casa. _

_— Lo que sucede señora Akame es que Jiang falleció y el joven Sasuke lo apreciaba como su segundo padre es mi obligación avisarle- su voz se corto al final de la oración._

_—¿Quién más sabe de esto?- no pudo evitar la emoción en su voz ¡por fin ese sirviente estaba muerto! comprendió entonces la sensación intensa que la invadía como la más pura satisfacción._

_— Nadie más.- respondió cortante e indignado por la evidente felicidad de la bruja. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, sin alma. Desvió su mirada la odiaba tanto que estaba poniendo a prueba todo su auto control para no asesinarla el mismo con sus manos._

_—¿Quiere algo de tomar Naruto? sígame - más que sugerencia fue una orden directa y caminando con Naruto tras ella, entró al despacho y se sentó, señalandole la silla al sirviente para se sentara también, en un gesto de demasiada bondad para ella, manchar tan finos muebles, con tan apestosa presencia._

_— Mire naruto el asunto es este... Sarada se va a casar este fin de semana siendo ella la única mujer de la familia, este acontecimiento se convierte en algo muy especial y Sasuke es el padrino a usted le parece que hay que dañar esta fecha con un muerto, lo que le estoy pidiendo tómelo como un favor para mi, para la familia si eso lo complace, ahora si usted decide no hacerlo, lo cual tiene todo el derecho, pues nada me restringe a cobrar la hipoteca que tienen en su casa y usted, su mujer y sus hermanos quedaran en la calle porque con lo que nos deben le puedo quitar la casa unas siete veces- finalizó son una sonrisa malvada, nada le impediría sus planes y ahora que su principal obstáculo ha muerto, es el comienzo del fin para los uchiha._

_— Entendido- respondió entre dientes frustrado, ¿Como era posible esto? era un mensaje cruel, ¿Una broma retorcida?, Sonrió sin ganas de momento, era la mejor explicación que se le ocurría. y sin decir nada más se fue de la mansión con los ojos llorosos, la guerra estaba perdida antes de siquiera comenzar._

Camino por el pasillo y empujo suavemente la habitación de Jiang, sólo lo suficiente para asomarse. — si digo algo pierdo la casa- soltó de golpe apenas ingreso a la habitación. Sakura quien se encontraba en ese momento arreglando el cuerpo de su padre, colocando velas y dando oraciones para su eterno descanso, se levantaba y se acercaba hacia él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ella tenia la certeza de que algo así pasaría.

— Así lo _vamos_ a hacer naruto, usted va a hacer todo lo que Akame le dice ¡TODO!- ordeno de manera tajante una mirada fría cubrió su rostro, odiaba con toda su alma a esa mujer.

— ¿¡Como así!? ¿¡Como vamos a enterrar a Jiang sin que nadie se entere!? no es justo que un hombre tan bueno se muera y nadie lo acompañe a su tumba- exclamo moviendo sus brazos y caminando por toda la habitación, No comprendía como ella en vez de sentir esa rabia e indignación que él, lo único que sentía era una indiferencia helada.

— Eso fue lo que ordeno Akame ¿No?- respondió cruzándose de brazos con su ceño fruncido y su ira brotando por cada poro de su piel.

—Si eso fue lo que ordeno la bruja esa, pero es su papá, que es como si fuera el mio, el de hinata y sus hermanos e incluso de Sasuke, Sarada e Itachi- protesto incrédulo jamas imagino una reacción como esa de parte de ella. Se daba cuenta de cuanto estaba cambiando.

— ¿Quieres perder tu casa?- preguntó

— yo miro como pago después tal vez... con un adelanto- respondió inseguro pues ese adelanto seria otorgado por la mismísima familia Uchiha.

— No se engañe naruto, usted sabe perfectamente que no tiene como pagar esa deuda , usted sabe también que no tiene como enfrentarse a Akame Uchiha, si esa mujer quiere hoy mismo lo deja en la calle, así que usted y yo vamos a hacer exactamente lo que esa mujer quiere... al menos por ahora.- finalizó con una sonrisa enigmática. En este juego de ajedrez cada jugada y cada pieza tiene que ser movida con destreza.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza sakura?- ver esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y un mal presentimiento invadió todo su ser, de repente la oscuridad en su mirada, un leve destello rojo en sus ojos y los pensamientos que no podía saber le dieron miedo.

— Esto no se va a quedar así- gruñó una furiosa Sakura, los cuadros de la habitación comenzaron a moverse escandalosamente y los cristales de las ventanas emitían la vibración característica cuando se mueven demasiado. La explosión de uno de los bombillos en ese instante aumento la tensión del momento.

— Si usted va y habla con ellos, con Sasuke...- sugirió tratando en vano de calmarla. La luz parpadeante del único bombillo que quedaba, lo hacia parpadear, asimilando sus palabras, no se asustaba con estas muestras de poder, desde pequeño Jiang hacia eso mismo en ocasiones, así que asumió que su amiga casi hermana lo heredo.

—Naruto yo no pienso hablar con nadie y ahora más que nunca nadie tiene que saber que yo estoy aquí- intentando respirar pero la rabia era inmensa.

—Entonces ¿Que va a hacer?- temió la respuesta pero él estaría con ella sin dudarlo.

— Vengarme- El tono que uso sugería una amenaza, cuando termino de pronunciar aquella sentencia los cristales de la habitación se rompieron.

* * *

Decidir entrar a su casa fue para naruto algo complejo, tenía el cuello acalambrado, amaba con toda su alma a Hinata pero a pesar de su carácter bondadoso y hasta tímido a veces cuando la rabia la dominaba era una mujer de temer y remotos recuerdos de unos estallidos de furia de su mujer lo hicieron tragar saliva pesadamente, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, entró vio a su esposa cocinando tranquilamente, preparando avena, era la primera vez que se los veía preparar así, partiendo de cero. Después de los dramáticos sucesos de las ultimas horas, se preguntó si se trataba de un plato de condolencia, en un par de minutos le dio la terrible noticia y como era de esperarse lloro intensamente hasta la avena que preparaba amorosamente terminó inservible en el piso.

Cuando se toco el tema del funeral comenzó cristo a padecer, vio a su esposa pasar de llorar tristemente a una furia que abarcaba todo su rostro — Hinata si no le decimos a ningún Uchiha de la muerte de Jiang no nos va a pasar nada- trataba en vano de persuadirla, pero frustrado vi como ella se marchaba furiosa hacia su habitación entonces la siguió.

—¿usted para donde va?- preguntó agarrándola del brazo cuando fue a salir de la habitación con su bolso en la mano. — por favor cálmese- rogó él, no quería imaginar la reacción de la bruja si la información se filtraba por culpa de su amada esposa.

— como crees que me voy a calmar naruto ¡Jiang esta muerto!, ¡Muerto por Dios! al menos Sasuke debería saberlo, alguien tiene que poder hacer algo- se sentó frustrada llorando inconsolablemente. —Esa señora puede hacer lo que se le de la gana pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos callados- exclamo indignada con su esposo, como podía resignarse de esa manera, no lo entendía.

—Listo vaya hable yo estoy de acuerdo pero se ha puesto a pensar que no es solo la casa ¿verdad? en esta tierra tenemos sembrada toda nuestra vida, es la casa, el trabajo, nuestra gente, su familia, su hermano, la escuela, se puso a pensar en todo eso ¿no? por un ataque de rabia no deje que todos tus sueños se destruyan, nosotros ya nos tenemos que aguantar, agachar la cabeza y vivir así - finalizo su discurso e inevitablemente Hinata tuvo que darle la razón esta vez y siguió llorando en los brazos de su esposo.

De momento, su esposa dejo a un lado sus dudas sobre el funeral, aún había mucho por hacer y muchas cosas a las que debían enfrentar. Como si no tuvieran más que hacer, apareció un auto rojo lujoso, maldijo de nuevo ¿Tendría que sufrir interminables humillaciones solo por querer darle una despedida digna a un ser amado? Ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaba entre las paredes de su hogar, en su interior bullía la indignación. Vio llegar a la bruja y pasado solo unos segundos los golpes resonantes en la puerta anunciaban tan inesperada visita.

Tras una pausa, abrió lentamente la puerta.

—¿Ya arreglo el entierro de ese señor?- fue directo al punto, dio una mirada discreta, ese lugar le daba nauseas. No pasaría de la puerta definitivamente.

— Lo que pasa es que eso no se puede arreglar tan rápido, el sacerdote no ha terminado de arreglar los documentos, ni los tramites para el ingreso al mausoleo de la casa- respondió entre los dientes, pues su sola presencia ya era un completo fastidio.

— ¿De cual casa?- pregunto confundida.

— Pues es que ese es precisamente el problema, se sabe que Jiang tiene el derecho de estar en el mausoleo de la familia Uchiha.- Dios sabe cuanto se mordió la lengua para no dar una respuesta maliciosa que causaría un impacto mayor pero unas repercusiones de temer más adelante.

— Es usted idiota, quien dijo que un sirviente como ese puede estar en el mausoleo de la familia- afirmó despectivamente.

—El mismo Don Fugaku le dijo a Jiang que el tenia un lugar apartado en ese mausoleo- interrumpió una Hinata alterada quien salio corriendo cuando escucho a su esposo hablar con esa bruja. Sentía una oleada de calor y una furia latente que buscaba solo una mínima excusa para desatar una tragedia.

— Ustedes son brutos ¿NO? por eso sera que les pasa lo que les pasa- dijo viéndolos furiosamente como los sirvientes inferiores que eran.

—Mire señora Akame entienda que nosotros no tenemos con que cubrir los gastos - intervino antes que su esposa estrangulara a la bruja aunque ganas no hicieran falta.

— Eso es evidente si no yo no me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá- se acerca a Naruto y le hace entrega de un fajo de billetes — Esto les debe alcanzar para pagar algún rincón, lo hago para que después no digan que no les alcanzó el dinero para enterrarlo hoy mismo ¿entendido?

— ¿Hoy mismo?- pregunta Hinata sintiendo una horrible presión en su pecho por lo injusto de no ofrecerle aquel hombre tan bueno todo el honor que merecía.

— Lo quiero rápido y en silencio - ordeno fríamente — ¿ Y la hija ya se enteró? ¿ustedes le avisaron?

— pues si..

— yo hable con ella hace dos días y al parecer ella no pudo venir, ella sabe que Jiang esta enfermo pero no sabe nada más - interrumpió antes que su esposa continuase. Ella simplemente lo miro sin contradecirlo, le preguntaría después.

—Perfecto escúchenme bien en una semana la llaman y le dicen que todo esta muy bien, ella no debe saber nada porque no la quiero ver acá ¿Esta claro?- ordenó con satisfacción pues estaba segura que esa niña no volvería a estas tierras jamás.

— Si señora Akame - exclamaron los dos con resignación. Al momento el auto simplemente desapareció y ellos con todo el dolor del alma comenzaron a preparar el funeral fugaz de Jiang.

* * *

**Empresas Uchiha Corp**

Las empresas Uchiha dedicadas fundamentalmente a la producción del mejor café de todo el lugar, fundada por el mismo Madara Uchiha revoluciono la economía de tan abandonado lugar, le dio trabajo a muchos campesinos quienes cultivaban la tierra y a muchos otros quienes trabajaban directamente en la fabrica, ha pasado por generaciones principalmente heredada al hermano mayor, sin embargo hay radica el problema, esta generación tiene muchos herederos y no todos valoran la tradición familiar, ese es el caso del hijo mayor de Fugaku uchiha, Óbito Uchiha fue nombrado vicepresidente hace menos de dos años cuando termino la universidad, luego con su matrimonio empezó a corromperse, lo describen como un hombre ambicioso y de eso se aprovecho ella, con su sonrisa le lavo la mente a este hombre, comenzó a tener negocios ilegales con buena remuneración económica, entro a la oficina sin tocar. En la oficina reunidos se encontraban dos hombres.

— Nagato quiero total discreción, no me refiero solo al contrabando, mi padre no se puede enterar jamás, ni sasuke ni Sarada ya que a mis hermanos le dio por hacer la gran obra de caridad con la escuela de los niños pobres van a andar muy pendientes.- exigió óbito con un brillo de ambición y poder.

Nagato un hombre peligroso pero a quien ella podía manejar inducieron a los Uchiha a ensuciarse las manos con algo realmente peligroso, él la miro y se encogió de hombros y entonces comprendió que no solo era peligroso: estaba loco. — Tendremos todo listo- saliendo de la oficina tan rápido, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

* * *

** Cementerio central**

Se dejo caer atrás de una estatua en el cementerio mirando el vacío. La rabia empezaba a ceder, dando paso al dolor y la tristeza, casi hubiese deseado que su ardor no la abandonara nunca. El vacío que dejaba a su paso dolía mucho más que la rabia que había sentido cuando Naruto se marchó.

Intento encontrarle un sentido a lo que acababa de suceder, pero no podía pensar con claridad, el estómago se le revolvió y sintió nauseas cuando el féretro con el cuerpo de su padre descendía lentamente, el trabajador del cementerio lo cubría con tierra; una a una las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, aparentemente solo Naruto y Hinata se encontraban ahí, ella llorando Audible mente recostada en el pecho de él . — Adiós papá...- dijo al viento en un susurro cuando la ultima porción de tierra cubrió por completo su tumba.

El sacerdote dio las oraciones finales dándole el descanso eterno a su espíritu, vi como hinata puso unas azucenas blancas frescas al pie del nombre de su padre, se hizo la señal de la cruz y con un adiós se marchó dejando a naruto solo, finalmente vio como él se acercó al lugar donde estaba oculta.

— ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó preocupado por el futuro y para que negarlo con temor ante lo desconocido.

— Hablar con Itachi Uchiha- respondió automáticamente.

— El esta loco que le puede decir- afirmo incredulamente ante la respuesta de su casi hermana. creyó que el dolor le estaba nublando el juicio.

— Según mi padre, él es el único que conoce el secreto que nos están cobrando a todos, así que es ahí en donde debo comenzar- sentencio dando vuelta hacia la salida del cementerio, donde con un ultimo adiós, dejo al ser más importante de su vida.

— Dios nos ayude a todos... dijo naruto saliendo tras ella, minutos después.

* * *

**Clínica Psiquiátrica**

Una hora después, se había arreglado y comido un sándwich, había ordenado la cocina de su padre y comprando flores unas azucenas las favoritas de su padre, consiguió arrinconar en su mente el mensaje que recibido de su padre advirtiéndole que se fuera de ese lugar, se dirigió a la clínica psiquiátrica donde suponía se encontraba encerrado Itachi.

Al llegar una amable enfermera la atendió se mostró dichosa por las flores aunque la noticia que le dio entristeció su rostro. — Muerto hoy fue su entierro- afirmo sin poder evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

— ¿ Y usted que es de Hang?- pregunto ella con profunda tristeza lamentando su muerte. Ese hombre era un alma de Dios.

—Nada una amiga de la familia, el me dijo que usted fue una persona muy especial con él y me pidió que trajera flores a la capilla como también me pidió una cosa más, me hablo de su secretario - finalizó rogando internamente que la mujer no hiciera muchas preguntas.

— si es el joven Itachi Uchiha - respondió con una sonrisa recordando la amabilidad de aquel hombre con ese paciente. El lo cuidaba con mucha devoción y cariño como un padre con su hijo por eso ella permitió sus visitas aunque el joven las tenia estrictamente prohibidas, ella consideraba que un cariño sincero ayudaría a ese muchacho.

— si él, bueno me pidió que le mandara saludos- afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

— pero a él no se le puede decir que falleció estos pacientes son muy inestables emocionalmente- afirmó la enfermera negando con la cabeza. Reconociendo que lo impactante de la noticia solo generaría una profunda depresión al joven.

— si lo se pero lo que él me pidió que de vez en cuando trajera flores a la capilla y pasara a saludarlo- finalizó impaciente por que aquella mujer aceptara esa propuesta. Si o si tenia que hablar con él.

— No se puede está no es la hora de visitas, además la familia del joven Itachi tiene prohibida las visitas- suspiro con tristeza de no poder ayudar a esa jovencita quien tan amable ha sido, viniendo hasta acá.

—pero no cree usted que está situación es especial- afirmo sakura tratando de persuadirla recurriendo a la manipulación. El fin justifica los medios se dijo internamente.

— Yo no puedo hacer nada señorita entienda- respondió afligida con sus ojos llorosos.

—Por favor, se lo ruego vea que fue una promesa hacia un buen hombre antes de morir, me apenaría bastante no cumplir su ultima voluntad- respondió acongojada.

—está bien, solo cinco minutos ya estamos a punto de cambiar de guardia, no quiero tener problemas si mi compañero de la noche se da cuenta- acepto finalmente.

— Muchas gracias- le dedico una sonrisa y la siguió.

Entrar a la habitación de Itachi fue una revelación aterradora, lo vio demacrado, sentado sin vida en una mecedora con la mirada perdida en la ventana, solo el sonido de aquel balanceo interrumpía el silencio abrumador de aquel lugar, se acerco tímidamente y se puso de rodilla frente a él.

— Soy una amiga de Jiang, vengo de parte de él, me pidió que le dijera que si podía traerle flores a la capilla...

Fue interrumpida abruptamente por la enfermera que entró rápidamente— ya vienen los cambios de guardia

Apenas le soltó la mano poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda, le tocaría venir en otra ocasión, se sintió frustrada pero a la vez demasiado impactada ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? ¿Donde quedo aquel muchacho silencioso pero tan lleno de vida que ella conoció? tan metida quedo en sus pensamiento por varios segundos que solo cuando escucho una voz llamándola reacciono — Sakura... -se volteo rápidamente y de nuevo se acerco a él sorprendida.

— Dijiste mi nombre Itachi...

— vayámonos o nos va a ir muy mal a todos- volvió a entrar la enfermera y esta sin darle ni un momento agarrándola de la mano la saco de la habitación con un solo pensamiento _la había reconocido..._

Varias horas después de aquel encuentro Itachi se encuentra en el baño sacando de entre su boca una pastilla que hace un rato el enfermero le dio con una mirada de asco la tiró en el lavamanos y dejo correr el agua, cautelosamente se acerco a un cajón en una mesa especial sacando un cofre. Hoy al ver a Sakura se acordó de lo ultimo que Jiang le dijo.

...

_—Acá esta el secreto que acabo con todas nuestras vidas, se lo voy a dejar acá joven porque no quiero que cuando muera lo encuentren en mi casa, yo se lo daría a Sakura pero allá donde esta, está bien, no quiero que vuelva por eso si usted algún día se cura y logra salir de este cuarto lo va a encontrar y Dios quiera que logre salvar a su familia de esa venganza – le dijo Jiang mostrándoselo, levantándose de nuevo se acerco a una mesa y lo introdujo en un pequeño cajón oculto._

_—Se lo dejo acá joven, en el escondite de los chocolates, si en todos estos años no lo han descubierto yo ya no creo que lo vayan a encontrar- dijo arreglando rápidamente todo, no quería que nadie notara nada extraño que lo llevara a descubrir aquel cofre._

_..._

En ese momento sale corriendo de su habitación y mirando hacia todos los lados por el pasillo abre la puerta de una habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Sarutobi ahora soy yo quien le tiene un acertijo...

* * *

El auto rojo se detuvo frente a la mansión y el motor se apagó. La puerta del conductor se abrió y en medio de la penumbra, un celular interrumpió el silencio. Se detuvo un momento a contestar afuera.

—¿Qué sucedió? aghhh esta seguro ¿usted qué le dijo?- pregunto molesta.

— Lo que tenia que decirle, yo no le puedo prohibir las visitas y él dijo que asumía todos los riesgos, mire Akame yo soy el director de la clínica, no un patrullero de un campo de concentración.

—no me esta diciendo que Fugaku le pidió que por la mañana no le dieran el medicamento a Itachi- repitió pensado que iba a hacer.

— así es pero él reafirmo que conocía los riesgos

—solo quiero recordarte el riesgo que corremos si esa familia llega a ver a ese hombre sin la droga- casi grito y decidió esconderse un momento entre los matorrales de la entrada.

— la verdad si quiere que se lo diga, a estas alturas yo pienso que ese muchacho no tiene ya cerebro con toda la droga que ha recibido los últimos seis años.

— solo para que no lo olvidemos usted es medico en esa clínica solo porque a mi se me da la gana, su opinión me importa muy poco ¿Quienes van a ir? según lo hablado fugaku, Sarada y sasuke

—¡Malditos mocosos! puedo encargarme que Sarada no asista pero veo imposible que Sasuke desista, mire dele una droga que le permita estar despierto pero que lo a la vez le nuble la mente entendido- ordeno

— perfecto- se corto la comunicación Akame ingreso inmediatamente a la mansión, tenia poco tiempo para actuar.

* * *

_clínica __psiquiátrica_

Sarutobi no creía en las coincidencias, a lo largo de su vida, había visto, hecho y descubierto que en la vida no existen las coincidencias si no lo inevitable. Lo importante es descubrir la razón y el porque de los misterios que la vida nos trae, cuando conoció a Itachi Uchiha le dio curiosidad y el trasfondo de su historia su hizo unirse a él, aun cuando el ya no debería estar ahí. Con un documento en la mano — esto es como las semillas de girasol hay que mantenerlo oculto hasta que maduren. - fue todo le que le dijo.

— ¿Y eso que es? - pregunto

— Parece no ser nada...pero por eso es importante - afirmo misteriosamente guardando el documento nuevamente en la caja y entregándosela. Sin embargo en ese instante los enfermeros abrieron la habitación abruptamente.

— ja otra vez acá, entonces que dijo los despiste - le dijo uno de los guardias a Itachi

Itachi en un movimiento rápido deposito la cajita en la cama antes que lo sacaran de la habitación y se dieran cuenta de la misma mientras el en un movimiento maestro le puso la cobija encima, cuando iban en la puerta de la habitación el medico entró.

— Sarutobi, Sarutobi sabes que tienes prohibido la amistad con el hijo loco de los uchiha, óyeme bien esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo ¡aléjate de el!

Lo ultimo que el escucho fueron los gritos de Itachi ¡_me va a poner a dormir! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no suéltenme! _y el silencio abrumador siguió el resto de la noche.

* * *

Sakura entró clandestinamente a un establo abandonado, se sentó a meditar pero alumbrando con su linterna dio con la figura de un cerezo dibujado en una de las vigas las letra visibles a pesar de los años la hicieron revivir aquellos momentos e inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su cuello donde saco un dije con el abanico de la familia uchiha y en un acto de rabia lo lanzo lejos. _Es momento de olvidar... _

Encontró en ese establo mercancía de contrabando, estaba averiguando de que se trataba cuando hombres armados entraron. Se encerró en el hueco tras una pared y se deslizo hacía abajo hasta quedar sentada sobre el trasero. Un sabor amargo le inundó la boca, no podía ir a casa. pensó _estoy perdida, es el fin_

La luz de la luna casi no iluminaba el lugar, pero tomo nota mental de algunas de sus características: veía un cabello rojo, piel blanca y no se alcanzaba a ver bien sus ojos, tenía una camiseta negra sin mangas que destacaba sus musculosos bíceps donde aparecía un tatuaje de una nube roja, considero sus opciones pero por miedo a que la descubrieran solamente trataba de escuchar.

— ¿Cuántos paquetes quedan? - pregunto uno de aquellos hombres.

— 40- escucho que respondieron.

— aghhh son demasiados en el camión no cabe nada más vendremos después ¡vayámonos!- terminaron de empacar lo que pudieron y el resto lo dejaron, solo cuando pasó más de 15 minutos y el sonido del camión no se escuchó más fue que ella salio de su escondite, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión Sasuke invadido por una extraña nostalgia observaba un pequeño cerezo hecho en hierro preguntándose porque no podía dejar de presentir algo malo, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente escondió la cadena y quito toda expresión en su rostro mirando furiosamente a Akame.

—¿Qué quieres? no le enseñaron a tocar- exclamo furioso.

— Toque pero al parecer no escuchaste a la próxima toco más fuerte, me dijeron que piensas ir mañana con tu hermana a ver a itachi- exclamo con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

—hmp - detestaba que lo cuestionaran más ella, ¿Qué se creía? su madre.

— Lo tomare con si, pediste que le quitaran los medicamentos, sabes que es peligroso- exclamo

— hmp es mi problema, quiero comprobar algo y no lo vas a impedir - dijo fríamente mirándola con superioridad.

—no estoy de acuerdo pones en riesgo la vida de tu padre y tu hermana- dijo conteniéndose para no matar a ese mocoso altanero.

—no me interesa lo que tengas que decir ahora largo. y ella furiosa se marchó.

* * *

La noche paso abriendo paso a un nuevo día cuando Sakura junto con Naruto dejaron los caballos delante de aquel establo abandonado, donde se encontraba la mercancía de contrabando.

— vea naruto acá esta, esto es cocaína de contrabando- afirmo ella preocupada y pensativa.

—¿QUÉ? pero yo no creo que Don Fugaku se halla prestado para estos negocios- afirmo

— yo tampoco, el seria incapaz de algo así... -ella estaba convencida que esto no era un buen augurio y a medida que pasaba más tiempo en este lugar, más se convencía que tendría que irse con pies de plomo en este camino siniestro.

—entonces ¿Quién?

—quien mas crees naruto... la bruja - respondió sin dudar, esa mujer era como la peste.

— ¿y si los denunciamos?

— no hay manera de probarlo naruto, lo grave es lo que esto significa- negó ella con la cabeza, hay que ser más astutos, por ahora su anonimato era la mejor arma.

— ¿Qué significa?

— por lo pronto dos cosas la primera Fugaku Uchiha ya no tiene autoridad en estas tierras, la segunda que las directivas de Uchiha Corp se corrompieron, si esto sigue así significa en adelante la quiebra total de todos los trabajadores y campesinos de este lugar

— no Sakura en adelante no, es lo que esta pasando ahora, toda la gente se esta sintiendo en la miseria, yo tengo mi casa con hipoteca, hinata siempre me dice que nos larguemos de aquí ¿a donde nos vamos a ir? si esa casa es todo lo que yo tengo, no tengo ni un centavo ahorrado hermana, acá por lo menos tenemos un techo y con lo que yo trabajo ahí medio comemos y eso que somos de los pocos que estamos bien, las personas se están muriendo de hambre, sakura los niños se la pasan en la calle pidiendo sobras y limosna...

Más revelaciones y mucha más rabia anidaba su corazón se dio cuenta que no solo su padre y su hermano sufrían, si no todos... ya no seria cuestión de venganza seria hacer justicia. Le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a otro lugar se monto en un caballo rumbo a una casa estaba abandonada pero era cómoda y bonita con tierras amplias y grandes establos.

— sakura ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá? - se sentía abrumado al no saber que pensaba ella. parecía que jamas iba a entenderla.

— El principio naruto, ¿Qué paso con esta propiedad?

— los Aburame se fueron, entregaron la administración a los abogados pero el nunca aparece por acá por eso esta abandonado, parece que algo los hubiera espantado de esta tierra

— mira naruto yo en el internado no tenia nada más que hacer, tuve excelentes calificaciones e incluso pude terminar una carrera profesional, tenia ofrecimientos de trabajo pero yo sabia que tenia que regresar - dijo con nostalgia.

— claro por su papa

— claro por él pero también por otra cosa por este lugar... no saben la falta que me hicieron tu, hinata, neji en fin todos, allá me sentía como una extraña - afirmo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

— sakura esa mujer la odia tanto como odiaba a su padre, no te dejara ni respirar- exclamo preocupado por el rumbo de esa conversación.

— Eso es cierto pero ahora lo que quiero es quedarme aquí- respondió muy segura de su decisión

—¿Qué va a hacer? - no la entendía.

— Reclamar lo que nos deben naruto pero antes tengo que matar a alguien - respondió

— por Dios sakura ¿matar a quién?- era definitivo se había vuelto loca.

— Matar a sakura Haruno... y Naruto supo que nada bueno iba a pasar.

_CONTINUARA..._

comienza el cambio, este es el inicio de la venganza de sakura.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

espero que les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Wola gente linda**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero problemas referentes a mi salud me tuvieron un poco desconectada de todo, si la historia les gusta déjenme su comentario me emociona conocer lo que opinan, todas sus sugerencias, preguntas e incluso posibles avances que se imaginen son muy bien recibidos. Me dan el animo de continuarla.**

**Entre más reviews más rápido actualizo quedan advertidos!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**SabakuNoSakura: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, me demore con la actualización pero espero no haberte decepcionado, con respecto a tu duda Sarutobi se refiere a Hiruzen que en la historia original es conocido como el tercer hokage sin embargo en esta historia, bueno ya te darás cuenta el papel que tiene.**

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al genio de kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.**

**Sin más a leer!**

* * *

**UN CEREZO PARA MÍ**

**BY SANDY HYUGA**

**CAPITULO 4: TRASFORMACIÓN, PRIMER PASO HACIA LA VENGANZA**

* * *

"_**Los grandes espíritus siempre han tenido que luchar contra la oposición feroz de mentes mediocres" Einstein**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

— _¿Qué va a hacer? - no la entendía._

— _Reclamar lo que nos deben Naruto pero antes tengo que matar a alguien - respondió_

— _por Dios Sakura ¿Matar a Quién?- era definitivo se había vuelto loca._

— _Matar a Sakura Haruno... y Naruto supo que nada bueno iba a pasar._

1.

Mientras oscurecía, la lluvia caía como una cortina de agua sobre un antiguo edificio, caminaba tranquilamente sobre la tierra hundida; incluso en medio de la niebla más espesa podía encontrar el camino sin miedo a perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la lluvia torrencial engañaban bastante.

Ingresó a la habitación y deslizo la capucha que cubría su cabeza y afirmo — Se les va a venir el mundo encima son doscientas toneladas de mercancía.

—Ese contrabando ¿Lo hizo Óbito Uchiha? verdad Akame - Escuchó y sonrió ante aquella pregunta, pues el fue tan fácil de manipular.

— Si señor - Respondió, todavía no ponía en marcha todas sus armas pero esa familia estaba ya sentenciada, realmente no la conocían pero no se les olvidaría su nombre jamás.

—¿Donde lo tienen?

Ella pestañeó y sonrió con picardía.

— Por ahora en una bodega abandonada, pero no puede durar mucho tiempo ahí o los empleados se pueden dar cuenta, fue a espaldas de Fugaku.

—Mejor así - Afirmó la voz.

— Yo estaba pensando que podemos denunciar el contrabando y decirles donde esta - Terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua, en un signo de clara ansiedad.

— No, eso no me interesa, la meta es llevarlos a la completa quiebra sin un centavo en el banco, quiero la ruina, la ruina total lenta y dolorosa, eso es lo que quiero.- Afirmó la voz insinuando una sonrisa.

—Entonces así sera- declaro ese hecho saliendo de la habitación.

La risa lejana de aquel hombre resonó en el aire.

2.

**Clínica psiquiátrica**

Anoche volvieron a drogarme, esta vez pusieron algo distinto no me siento tan adormecido como siempre, sin embargo no tengo control sobre mi mismo, odio esta sensación, intento mantener mis ojos abiertos pero no logro enfocar nada veo sombras, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta las sombras tuvieron forma, una forma que hace parte de mis continuas pesadillas aquel médico hablaba.

Sus ojos de serpiente me calaron y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. En aquella pausa mi corazón titubeó, una sensación de lúgubre oscuridad parecía proyectarse como una sombra sobre mi. Desapareció al instante, y su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Y una promesa.

¿Hasta cuando tendré que padecer? existirá la salvación a este infierno, su voz lejana pronuncia una amenaza.

_—Eres listo Itachi sabes que no te conviene desatar mi ira_

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, paralizado por el medicamento, entre incrédulo y furioso. Hago el amago de una sonrisa oscura, desafiándolo, pues llegara el momento de entrar al juego.

Percibo un movimiento a un lado y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda mareandome un momento pero viendo a mi hermano y a mi padre. Hace cuantos años que estoy aquí y veo como mi pequeño hermano ya es todo un hombre, y se que esta en peligro también pero siento impotencia y frustración.

— Francamente no creo que responda, esta en una etapa de su enfermedad que es como un niño.- Escucho como le habla a mi familia, mintiéndoles como siempre pero la realidad es otra, estoy más cuerdo que todos y por eso estoy condenado.

En un intento desesperado le aprieto la mano a mi hermano —¡Me apretó la mano! - Escuchó el gritó y enfoco mi mirada hacia él, teniendo esperanzas que el entienda mi muda petición.

— Es lo malo de haberle quitado la medicación, le da crisis de ansiedad- afirmo el medico poniendo cara de circunstancia, dando la apariencia de un médico entregado a su trabajo pero todo es una farsa ¡Por qué nadie es capaz de verlo!

— a...solas...- alcanzó a decir con dificultad, volviendo a apretar la mano de mi hermano con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Perfecto! padre, doctor , deseo quedarme a solas con él- Escuchó la petición de mi hermano y si pudiera saltaría de la felicidad.

— Definitivamente no ellos en ese estado pueden tornarse agresivos en cualquier momento- Se me erizó el vello de la nuca pensando que todo estaba perdido, pero me resistía a que ese medicucho pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentí una necesidad absurda de defenderme aun cuando era inútil y decidí que no iba a retroceder hasta que él lo hiciera.

—Es mi hermano exijo que me dejen a solas con el - Ordeno mi hermano levantándose furioso.Y agradecí internamente que aun existiera aquel lazo que nos unía como antes.

—No creo realmente que halla ningún inconveniente, esperaremos en el pasillo- afirmó mi padre y el saco al medico de la habitación.

Me quedé unos segundos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Tenia que aprovechar el tiempo y advertir a mi hermano, pero esa maldita droga no me deja hablar.

—Pasado.. pasado- Con cada palabra pronunciada sentía que se desgarraba mi garganta pero haría lo que fuera por salvar a mis hermanos.

—El pasado no nos va a afectar hermano, todo lo que nos hizo daño antes ya esta sanado, nada nos va a pasar - Negué con la cabeza, mi hermano no me comprendía, si tuviera fuerzas le golpearía la frente como antaño diciéndole tonto hermano menor. Así que cambio de estrategia.

—Sakura..- Siento mi cara roja por el esfuerzo, pero el me mira preocupado.

—Sakura no esta aquí, ella se fue- Lanzó una maldición mental, quisiera gritar pero no puedo, quisiera que alguien confiara en mí.

—Sakura volvió… yo la vi- Intento hacerlo entrar en razón, que me crea.

—Esta bien yo te creo- afirma pero no es verdad, lo veo en sus ojos y siento rabia. Intento decir algo más pero el médico arruino cualquier oportunidad, me muevo con más fuerza la droga esta perdiendo efecto pero el lo sabia y por eso intentan inyectarme más. Y gritó.

—¡Yo no estoy loco! ¡No lo estoy! ¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí! - pido ayuda a mi hermano pero el no hace nada, esta completamente engañado y piensa al igual que todos que estoy enfermo.

—Itachi por favor...- Escuchó su suplica muy lejana, la oscuridad nuevamente me envuelve y se que seguiré en este infierno posiblemente toda mi vida

—No estoy loco… no…- Es lo ultimo que digo antes de dormir.

3.

Se encontraban todavía en las afueras de la casa de los Aburame, el sol del atardecer llenaban los prados, la noche anunciaba su llegada y una pequeña llovizna mojaba el lugar, los caballos alimentándosen, los sonidos de las aves relajando el ambiente.

Se encontraba sentada en un muro de piedra, veía como Naruto la observaba como quien ve un espécimen nuevo en exhibición. Soltó una pequeña risa y retomo la platica.

—Viviré acá con otro nombre y otra historia pero Naruto me vas a ayudar- afirmó.

—Yo? Pero como- exclamó exaltado.

—Por ahora haciendo lo que yo le pida pero lo mas importante guardando con su vida el secreto que yo estoy aquí, por ahora hablaremos con el administrador de este lugar diciéndole que hay alguien interesado en arrendar este lugar así como esta- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente aquel lugar y los muebles a través de las ventanas.

—Sakura como vas a pagar el arriendo de este lugar si usted no tiene dinero- intentando razonar con ella, Sentía que su hermana estaba perdiendo el juicio.

—Así es pero no pensemos eso por ahora- tratando de restarle importancia, tenía un plan.

—Es que no se que estas pensando - le riño.

—Venganza… Naruto venganza - soltó otra risita cuando Naruto negó con la cabeza pero afirmo seriamente.—Necesito dos días más.

—¿Para que?

—Para dejar de esconderme, Naruto necesito información saber exactamente que esta pasando en la casa de los Uchiha por ejemplo podemos comenzar por decirme quien es la persona que se va a casar con la señorita Sarada.

Decidieron irse de esa casa y dirigirse al pueblo a uno de los bares donde no pudieran reconocerla y conversar tranquilamente. Adentro las luces y el sonido llenaban el lugar, mujeres bailaban en la barra, ofreciendo un espectáculo, los hombres ya borrachos se agrupaban a observarlas dando un aspecto de decadencia al lugar.

—Sai nadie sabe de donde apareció, es un vividor y manipulador, trabaja con la bruja, Neji los vio revolcándosen en el carro hace unos días y ya lo conoces el puede ser todo pero mentiroso no es y ese es otro problema todo el mundo sabe que Don Fugaku no mueve un dedo sin consultárselo a la bruja.- Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía su amigo, asombrándose por todo.

—Óbito Uchiha es el nuevo vicepresidente de Uchiha Corp de el también he escuchado que ha ido en malos pasos, es muy ambicioso no se me haría raro que la mercancía que vimos sea cosa de él aunque claro detrás de todo siempre va a estar la mano de la bruja.- asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con la conclusión de su amigo.

— Son muy pocas veces en las que el señor Fugaku se ve solo por la empresa o el pueblo, la señorita Sarada sin embargo es un espíritu libre muy ingenua realmente al ser la menor de la familia siempre la han mantenido en una burbuja, ella es ciega frente lo que pasa a su alrededor, no se puede culpar su padre siempre mantuvo bien firme esa burbuja- Sintió nostalgia al recordar a su padre y ella lo conocía tan bien que sabia que el no quería que ninguno de ellos sufriera.

Una canción más movida comenzó a sonar y Naruto desvió la mirada continuando con su relato — Mira hacia allá Sakura, la de rojo es la hija del herrero Tenten, otra cosa que le debemos a la bruja.

Ensanchó los ojos viéndola bailar y alejarse también de aquellos borrachos que la manoseaban — Pero ella es la niña con la que jugábamos cuando niño pero ¿Qué le paso a esa mujer?

— La bruja

— Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Akame en todo esto?- Le parecía increíble.

— Que se comenzaron a morir de hambre desde que la bruja decidió que las cerraduras de los caballos se compraran fuera de acá, él se quedo sin trabajo y esto fue lo único que ella consiguió para mantenerse y mantener al papa.

Y la rabia seguía inundando su corazón con cada palabra que escucho. Su mirada se endureció aun más.

4.

En Uchiha Corp más específicamente en la oficina de la vicepresidencia, una hermosa mujer no dejaba de tamborilear sus largos dedos sobre el costoso mueble de roble, en su rostro se podía ver claramente una mueca de fastidio e incluso un imperceptible rastro de maldad. Su voz interrumpió el silencio tensionante en aquel lugar.

— Esa mercancía no puede ser usada - afirmó con una falsa voz de preocupación mirando fijamente a su hijastro palidecer.

— ¡Estas loca Akame! la empresa la necesita, perderíamos más de mil dolares - escuchó la exaltación y festejo internamente, desesperación eso es lo que busca.

— Es un error, me llego información que alguien ya sabe de su existencia y están esperando que ingrese a la empresa para denunciarlos podían meterse en un problema judicial que acabaría con la empresa, eso si seria un problema mayúsculo.- finalizo levantándose actuando completamente abrumada.

—Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer Akame? - se regocijo con la preocupación que mostró su voz, había llegado al punto donde quería, tenía más argumentos en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó .Sus siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con fría malicia:

—Yo tengo la solución, te la digo después por ahora da la orden de mantener fuera esa mercancía deshazte de la droga - ordeno

Lo vio tirarse en la silla completamente abatido, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que ella tenia al salir de aquella oficina.

5.

**Clínica ****psiquiátrica**

Una lluvia intensa despejó las tenues nubes de niebla suspendidas sobre la clínica. Dividiendo mi atención entre la ventana y el juego de ajedrez.

Las luces del alumbrado parpadearon, y me pregunte si se estaba aproximando una nueva tormenta. Un escalofrió me recorrió la nuca y sentí un hormigueo en los brazos. Mi sexto sentido pasó a un estado de máxima alerta. Algo estaba pasando allá afuera, algo importante.

—Ten cuidado- Escuche la observación de Sarutobi.

— Sarutobi yo siento que algo muy malo va a pasar, yo estoy seguro que era Sakura- El era la única persona en la que podía confiar en aquel horrible lugar. Movió otra pieza de ajedrez.

— ¿Y ella es importante?- escucho la pregunta y sin pensarlo respondió —pues claro a ella la acusaron de algo que no hizo, le hicieron exactamente lo mismo que a mi- dejo que su voz expresara la rabia que contenía su alma.

— y tu temes que ella haga lo que tu harías si pudieras salir de aquí... vengarse... - Sabias palabras el lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

—jaque mate... - No se dio cuenta cuando el había movido esas fichas, su derrota lo cogió por sorpresa. — no hay porque apresurarse es tiempo que jueguen los otros - sus palabras lo pusieron a pensar por un momento, pero los enfermeros entraron en ese momento dispuestos a terminar aquella conversación, solo tuvo tiempo de hacer una ultima pregunta.

— ¿Y si el peón amenaza la reina?- Ese era su lenguaje uno de ellos dos que nadie más entendía y que les servia para hablar.

—El peón es muy débil no hay de que preocuparse- exclamo mientras sacaba su pipa de su boca y exhalaba el humo.

El solo asintió, entendiendo perfectamente su respuesta y sin poner impedimentos salio de la habitación con los enfermeros.

Sarutobi quedo solo en su cuarto mirando fijamente la ventana con la intensa lluvia que le había llamado la atención a Itachi. Sus recuerdos evocaron unas palabras claves.

_— Sarutobi ahora soy yo quien le tiene un acertijo..._

El día en el que Itachi dejo a su cuidado aquel cofre que su guardián le dejo, se acerco a un mueble donde estaban apilados varios libros, y abriendo el cofre dio una calada onda a su pipa, botando todo el humo

_— Esto es interesante..._ Pensó sacando con cuidado el documento mientras lo leía atentamente intentando descifrar sus misterios y lo vuelve a meter escondiéndolo en la habitación muy bien, es una información que debe quedarse en muy buenas manos.

Se dirige con pasos enigmáticos a su tablero de ajedrez, cogiendo una ficha y saliendo sigilosamente se dirige a la habitación de Itachi, antes que sus medicamentos surjan efecto intentaría calmar un poco su alma.

_— _Debes moverte como el peón solo un paso a la vez - Afirma entregándole en su mano un peón del ajedrez, vio su sonrisa antes de quedar de nuevo sumido en la inconsciencia.

Y dejando atrás el humo de la pipa dio por concluido el mensaje retornando a sus aposentos. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

6.

Con las manos ceñidas al volante conduje a través de la lluvia, rogando que el semáforo del cruce estuviese en verde y pudiera pasar. Lo estaba, y pisé el acelerador mirando al frente, pero al mismo tiempo echando ojeadas fugaces a las sombras que bordeaban la carretera

Al cabo de diez minutos aparqué en la entrada de un hotel, en la recepción pedí una habitación y un teléfono para realizar una llamada, lo deje sobre la cómoda, después de media hora marque.

El sonido se hacia perturbador esperando que al otro lado contestaran, pequeños destellos de toda la información que recolecte en el día, atravesaban mi conciencia. Con una taza sostenida con mi otra mano, intente disipar el crudo frió que sentía por dentro. Me había duchado y puesto una pijama y un saco para dormir.

La voz en la otra linea la saco de su estado de ensoñación, sin discreción soltó la noticia _— _Llegue muy tarde mi padre esta muerto, murió en mis brazos.

Escucho una exclamación ahogada por lo impactante de la noticia y una pregunta determinante _ —¿Qué harás ahora?_

_—_Gaara me voy a quedar a vivir aquí por eso te llamaba y también para pedirte un favor- Sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

_—Lo que necesites - _Sonrió sinceramente sabia que podía contar con él y no se sentía sola.

_— _Descubrí muchas cosas que no podría contarte ahora solo puedo decirte que hay unas personas que le hizo mucho daño a mi padre, bueno yo quisiera hacerles creer que soy una socia más de tu empresa, lo que yo pretendo hacer es un simulacro de negocios es posible que puedas ayudarme, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho.- Fue tan difícil hacer esa petición pero de su respuesta dependía su proceder.

Pasaron unos minutos y un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuche su respuesta. _—Por supuesto cuenta con ello..._

_—_Gracias de verdad, Gaara otra cosa...la oferta que me hiciste del préstamo... sigue en pie- Tenia un plan que por desgracia requería de re_—_cursos los cuales no disponía.

_—Si te envió algo ahora mismo_

_—_Bueno gracias pero yo no se cuando pueda pagarte todo esto- exclamó apenada y avergonzada.

_—Sakura no te preocupes para que son los amigos- _Escuchar su respuesta me hizo muy feliz. Pero una pregunta me hizo ponerme pensar _— ¿Qué nombre voy a colocarte?_

_—¿_Nombre?- Buen punto tenia que cambiar completamente y no podía aparecer con el mismo nombre.

_—Si debo realizar los cambios_

_—_Si entiendo ahora voy a ser ... - Afirmó terminando la llamada entregándose a los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Me levanté muy temprano para comenzar con la primera parte del plan, un cambio de imagen, Akame no debía reconocerme, se paro frente al espejo. Se acaricio por unos segundos el cabello la contextura le agradaba, no deseaba cortarlo, pero claro que iba a cambiar el color de su cabello. Su rosado característico seria la firma a su identidad, un lujo que no podía darse.

Tomo una falda que le quedaba justamente por la rodilla y una camisa de vestir con botones al frente manga larga color blanca, se agarro el pelo en una cola, tomo un bolsito y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, luego de comer, casi voló para salir del hotel. Si no quería perder el tiempo debería darse prisa.

Condujo hasta la capital y entro al centro comercial, se dirigió primeramente al banco, efectivamente Gaara había depositado suficientes fondos, le agradeció internamente.

Al caminar de nuevo decidió que primero cambiaría su cabello, miro a las chicas que salían de allí, eran todas muy hermosas y de buen gusto. Se sintió extraña en aquel lugar, primera vez en su vida que entraba a un salón de belleza, se sentó a esperar, muchas de las que atendían le habían ignorado luego de verle con cara de bicho raro, pero pasado unos 10 minutos se acerco a ella una chica como por su misma edad que para su suerte se veía agradable.

_—_ Me gustaría cambiar mi… - tomó aire. En verdad no podía creer que lo haría _— _cabello.

_— Excelente buscas un corte o un cambio de color _

_—_ Un cambio de color

Había pasado 40 minutos desde que había comenzado, en el salón indicaron que ya había terminado incitándole para que se volviera en el puesto para verse al espejo y así lo hizo… tomo aire, se volvió con lentitud… para encontrarse con…

Una chica sorprendida, con el cabello un poco por encima de los hombros de color miel y ojos esmeraldas, muy bella le devolvía la mirada atónita. Había optado por su cabello lacio, tenia visos dorados escondidos.

_—Debo reconocer que ese color te queda muy bien _\- afirmo la chica y tuvo que estar completamente de acuerdo con ella, cancelo y salio satisfecha de aquel lugar, la mirada de todos estuvo puesta en ella en todo momento, pero simplemente las ignoro.

Como siguiente paso debía cambiar toda su ropa y encontró un buen lugar para ello, paso por cada uno de los estantes de ropa y vestidos muy elegantes y con asesoría de las dependientas del lugar, se dirigió hacia los vestidores, paso algunas horas, escogiendo ropa, maquillaje y zapatos.

Se encontraba de pie apreciando el hermoso vestido negro que modelaba, con ribetes verdes que le otorgaban una elegancia sutil y recatada, un gran escote en V resaltaba sus sutiles atributos, nada adornaba su cuello y sus ojos maquillados resaltaban viéndose mas grandes y profundos y para finalizar unas hermosas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de su rodilla.

Nunca antes en su vida había pasado tantas horas frente al espejo, se veía completamente diferente… su cuerpo ahora más esbelto que le daba una apariencia fuerte e imponente, su piel naturalmente pálida y la altura que le proporcionaban los tacones de aguja le estilizaban elegantemente, nunca había necesitado caminar con ellos pero sin lugar a dudas ahora le veía su beneficio.

Comenzó a caminar con sensualidad, fuera de la tienda, dando por terminado el primer paso, de alguna forma se sentía poderosa, con mucha más seguridad de la que había tenido en toda su vida, con la confianza absoluta que ahora si estaba al mismo nivel de Akame Uchiha.

Ahora solo había que esperar, hoy a nacido una nueva mujer _— Solo espera Akame mi venganza sera tu peor pesadilla... pensó._

7.

Un crack resonó fuertemente en la habitación, eché una ojeada a mi izquierda. Me sorprendí al ver aquel talismán que había sido su protector durante años destruido en el piso.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sobresaltado por un extraño presentimiento. Para mi horror, tan pasmada estaba que se me cayó el teléfono que tenia en mis manos, que rebotó en la alfombra un par de veces antes de caer definitivamente. En ese preciso instante me desconecte por completo ¿Qué significaba? ¿Un mal augurio? ¿Se rompió por qué el guardián murió? ¿si eso es cierto porque no ocurrió ese mismo día? De pronto empecé a sentir mucho frió y me cogí los codos.

Recogí de nuevo el teléfono y trate que mi voz sonara relajada.

_—Q_uiero transferir todo este dinero a un banco en el sonido ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Tenia que continuar con el plan, con el guardián muerto su victoria estaba asegurada y ya no necesitaría de aquel talismán.

_— L_a cuenta esta a nombre de Akame Uchiha y la cuenta desde donde quiero hacerla esta a nombre de Uchiha Corp, gracias yo espero...

8.

Regreso nuevamente a la habitación del hotel, seguiría ahí mientras lograba trasladarse a la casa de los Aburame y quedar más cerca a los Uchiha.

El recepcionista quedo de una pieza cuando la vio entrar nuevamente totalmente cambiada a como salio en la mañana, debía acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia, imaginaba la cara que pondría Naruto al verla.

Compró un teléfono celular en el centro comercial y le envió un mensaje a Gaara dándole su numero, una melodía comenzó a sonar anunciando la entrada de una llamada. Contesto sin demora sabiendo de antemano quien era.

_—_hola Gaara

_—_ _hola sakura ¿como va todo? quería informarte que todo esta arreglado ya tengo una respuesta de Uchiha Corp_

_—¿_ya? tan rápido- exclamé sorprendida, era algo que no me esperaba.

_— jajajaja si como te parece, soy muy eficiente _

_—_ Nunca dudaría de ti ¿Qué te dijeron? - poniéndose seria.

_— Están esperando a la señorita Yuki Kasahana como vicepresidenta de la compañía, ya todo esta arreglado revisa los documentos que envió hay información bastante interesante que puedes usar. _

_— P_erfecto hoy mismo estaré allá

_— Entonces no olvides llevar todos los documentos_

_— ¿_con quien tengo que hablar?

_— Vas a hablar con un tal Obito...Obito Uchiha ¿lo conoces?_

_— _si claro el es el hijo mayor de esa familia

_— Bueno es con el con quien tienes que hablar_

_—_ Te lo agradezco Gaara

_— Avisame cualquier cosa y ten cuidado.-L_e escucho decir antes de finalizar la llamada.

9.

Avanzando por el pasillo, miré varias veces por encima del hombro. Hombres y mujeres detenían su paso únicamente a observarla. El teléfono de la recepción estaba sonando, pero a un mundo de distancia del pasillo donde me encontraba.

Me detuve en la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Respiré hondo y llamé. Empuje la puerta. Se movió con reticencia, chirriando al abrirse. Permanecí un momento en la entrada hasta que la voz de la recepción interrumpió mi inspección al lugar.

— ¿A Quién busca?

_— _Al vicepresidente Obito Uchiha por favor

—¿Quién lo busca?

Sentía su mirada fijamente sobre mi cuando realizo la pregunta, por un momento temí que supieran quien era yo, pero desvié mi mirada a los espejos de la pared, la imagen que yo veía era una mujer completamente diferente a lo que soy. Forcé una sonrisa delante de la secretaria del vicepresidente, esperando que no pareciera tan falsa como en realidad era. Mis ojos verdes se enfocaron nuevamente en ella y respondí.

_— Y_uki, Yuki Kasahana vicepresidenta de Sabaku No Corp

_— _claro siga y se sienta ya la anuncio

CONTINUARA...

Chan chan

En el próximo capitulo el primer encuentro entre Akame Uchiha y Yuki Kasahana que no es mas que Sakura Haruno con su nueva identidad.

¿Qué sucederá?


End file.
